<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>behind their backs by essencede</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440815">behind their backs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede'>essencede</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, Mild Drama, Secret Relationship, Useless Lesbians, all their friends want them to get together, rated m for swearing and one chapter of smut, rated t for the most part, the girls are switches, they keep their relationship a secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/essencede/pseuds/essencede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, we can make everyone wait to find out. Scorpia and Entrapta can’t keep secrets and all those other fuckers deserve some payback.” </p><p>“They do,” Adora replies.</p><p> </p><p>All their friends have been pushing Catra and Adora to get together, but it’s gotten obnoxious. When the two become lovers, they decide to keep it a secret, but that doesn’t mean they can’t tease their friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’ve been having awful writer’s block but this was so easy to write. happy valentine’s day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You guys are so in love!” Bow gushes after Catra left their apartment one night.</p><p>“No, we’re not!” Adora argues, doing her best to muster up a glare.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Another time, Glimmer gets tired of her friend’s bullshit, “Just ask Catra out already!” </p><p>“No!” Adora shouts in reply.</p><p>“Do it!”</p><p>“No!” Adora repeats, clenching her fists.</p><p>“Glimmer!” Bow chastises his friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Bow!” Glimmer groans, motioning to the dumb blonde in front of her.</p><p>Adora goes to leave the room, but since she’s right in front of the two, Glimmer yells again.</p><p>“Adora!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Just admit you’re into her,” Mermista says calmly.</p><p>“I’m not… I’m not!” Adora flushes.</p><p>“Maybe we shouldn’t push—“ Perfuma gets cut off by Glimmer.</p><p>“Adora…” </p><p>“...Fine, I am. How could I not be?!” Adora covers her flushing face with her hands.</p><p>“Finally,” Mermista and Glimmer whisper.</p><p>Adora shoots them both a glare before huffing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Catra goes through a similar experience. Her friends just aren’t as pushy. Entrapta just points out the obvious and Scorpia encourages Catra to make a move. </p><p>Glimmer is technically one of Catra’s friends, though from the beginning, their friendship has been strained. It becomes even more strained when she pressures Catra to make a move. Bow ends up dragging Glimmer away with an apology before Catra can speak her mind.</p><p>Catra doesn’t end up making a move. She does consider making one, but Adora is the one that bridges the gap and kisses Catra.</p><p>It starts off with them hanging out alone one cold night in February. It’s a week after Valentine’s Day, so they eat the leftover chocolate from the supermarket they went to earlier. </p><p>They’re a few beers in, making fun of some dumb horror movie. Most of the chocolates have been eaten. The containers and their wrappers cover the coffee table. It seems like a normal night for them, curled up together on the couch, snacking on the last of the food. Catra’s tail is wrapped around the blonde’s waist, keeping the woman close.</p><p>The magicat considers making a move, but as always, she’s hesitant. Adora is beautiful as always, especially with the flush in her cheeks from the alcohol. Plus, how snuggly and giggly she is when she’s tipsy. It’s adorable. Catra’s been wanting to kiss her since they were kids, when she first learned what a kiss was. She’s pretty sure they’ve kissed as kids once or twice, but she wants to do it differently. Make it romantic. Make Adora hers.</p><p>Catra doesn’t realize she’s staring until Adora’s poking her nose and giggling, commenting on how dazed Catra is. Catra manages a chuckle, her cheeks warming. She goes to turn away and look at the TV, but warm, gentle hands grab her cheeks, squishing them just a bit with the pressure. Blonde hair frames her flushed face, a few baby hairs falling just over her eyes. Dilated blue eyes meet widened heterochromatic eyes. </p><p>“Can I?” the blonde whispers gently, desire laced in her voice. Catra’s ears perk. </p><p>“Yes,” she replies, so sure, so ready.

Then, to the feline’s surprise, despite her agreement, the blonde’s eyes flutter shut and her soft lips are on Catra’s. Catra’s eyes widen even more somehow before falling closed.

</p><p><em>Adora is</em> kissing<em> her! This is really happening!</em></p><p> She kisses back, her heart exploding in her chest. The blonde hums happily when Catra’s hand cups her cheek.</p><p>Their kiss is a little messy. There’s no explosions (though Catra’s heart feels like it is). A weight is lifted off of Catra’s shoulders at that moment. Adora’s into her too?</p><p>They pull away, eyes slowly opening. Adora’s eyes widen this time and she lets go of Catra’s face. “I’m so sorry!” she squeaks and Catra chuckles.</p><p>“Did you mean that…?” the brunette asks before chewing her lip.</p><p>Her best friend nods her head and rubs the back of her neck. She seems to sober up in these moments. “I’m sorry for not asking—“ Catra notices how even her ears are flushed.</p><p>She giggles again and waves her hand. “Don’t apologize. Actually, can we do it again?” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yes, really. C’mere, dummy.” Catra initiates this time, gently pushing the back of Adora’s neck. They make eye contact. Catra asks for permission and Adora nods with a smile. They kiss again, smiling and giggling between kisses. It’s heaven. It’s what Catra has been waiting for. It’s what Adora has been yearning for. </p><p>Catra rests her head on the blonde’s shoulder, purring up a storm. Adora hums happily, mimicking the purr the same way she’s done since they were children. She’s grinning like an idiot, running her fingers through soft brown waves.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting to do that since... I don’t know, forever?” Adora confesses.</p><p>“Me too,” Catra admits.</p><p>Adora chuckles at that, continuing to flush. “I guess Glimmer and all of them were right.”</p><p>“Sparkles bothered me about it once. I never thought about it, but I guess she bothered you about it a lot?” Catra lifts her head as Adora rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Practically every time we hung out. Whether it was alone or with the group. Ugh, it was so embarrassing,” Adora rants, before covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders scrunch up.</p><p>She takes Adora’s hands away from her face, looking her in the eyes again. “So, let’s not tell them about this.” She motions between them.</p><p>Adora tilts her head and frowns. “About what? Our kiss? Speaking of, what does this make us?” Adora bites her lip and from the corner of her eye, the magicat can see her fidgeting. She plays with Catra’s hands.</p><p>Catra gulps and pauses, before pushing through, “I’d like to be girlfriends, if that works for you—“ Before she can say another word, Adora hugs her tightly, laughing again.</p><p>“Yes! Yes!” she cheers. Her voice almost hurts Catra’s sensitive ears but she can’t complain. It’s Adora.</p><p>Catra laughs too and does her best to not fall back, but fails. Which is fine. Adora on top of her (in a romantic context, not a roughhousing one) has been something she’s dreamed of for years, though she won’t say it aloud. </p><p>They kiss again, though it’s chaste. “So, are you okay with keeping this private from our friends? Just letting us be a couple for us,” Catra asks, gently running her hands down Adora’s back. Adora holds back a shiver at the contact.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t want them involved in us. I’ve had enough of that,” the blonde admits with a shy smile.</p><p>“I can’t imagine. Ugh, Sparkles. A little nightmare.” Catra groans, rolling her eyes playfully. Her blonde hums in agreement. </p><p>“Can we tell Scorpia and Entrapta? I doubt they were as bad as everyone else,” Adora ponders while rubbing Catra’s ears.</p><p>“Entrapta assumed we were dating. Obviously, when she found out we weren’t, she didn’t do anything. Scorpia...well, she suggested I should ask you out if it’s what I want, but she only mentioned it like twice.”</p><p>“Aww.” Adora hums before her face drops. “I just remembered Sea Hawk sang a song about us pining before. In front of a whole damn restaurant,” Adora whines, before hiding her face in Catra’s chest, making the woman burst out laughing.</p><p>She pictures Adora in a restaurant with all the patrons staring at the table in annoyance. Adora’s cheeks would be flushed but hidden behind her hands. Her hair would probably be up, leaving her reddened ears visible. She can imagine half the table laughing with the rest of them shushing Sea Hawk desperately.</p><p>It takes Catra a minute to calm down. “Yeah, we can make everyone wait to find out. Scorpia and Entrapta can’t keep secrets and all those other fuckers deserve some payback.” </p><p>“They do,” Adora’s reply is muffled by her girlfriend’s shirt.</p><p>“Hmm. I have an idea.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“We’re going to act like even more useless lesbians.”</p><p>“How?” Adora lifts her head up from her spot on her girlfriend’s chest.</p><p>“Tomorrow at the Valentine’s party…”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s a week past Valentine’s Day, but everyone was busy last weekend with work and for Bow and Scorpia, their family, so they pushed it off. Catra and Adora still don’t understand why their group gets together for a Valentine’s party, but at this point, everyone knows it’s just an excuse to get together and pig out on sweets. </p><p>Both of Catra’s friend groups are combining this year since Perfuma and Scorpia have started flirting, and there’s no way Catra, Scorpia and Adora would leave out Entrapta.</p><p>Catra slept over last night which wasn’t unusual, but Adora can tell Glimmer wants to comment on it, especially since it was the night before a Valentine’s Day party. The idea annoys her a little less now that she’s dating Catra, but it’s still annoying. Glimmer is coming from a good place; she just wants Adora to be happy, but getting involved in Adora’s love life is not the way to go.</p><p>Catra agrees with that statement when they first wake up, Glimmer suggests Adora go on a date with one of Glimmer’s coworkers. She almost growls but keeps quiet. Instead, she wraps her tail around her girlfriend's waist possessively. Adora gently turns the idea down. Adora’s response makes Glimmer stare Catra down, giving her a look telling her to make a move. Catra holds back her annoyance and just sticks out her tongue in response. </p><p>Every year the friends decide whether to have this party in their pajamas or dress up. Sometimes it’s fun to dress up for no reason and other times, it’s nice to just hang out with friends in sweats. This year, the friends agreed to stay in pajamas. Much to Adora’s delight, Catra wears her Bright Moon University sweatshirt and sweatpants from Horde High School. Adora loves the way Catra looks in her clothes, especially now that they’re a couple. Catra loves it too, being surrounded by Adora's scent. It makes her purr when she first puts it on.</p><p>When Glimmer and Bow start to make breakfast for the squad, Adora leans over and whispers in the magicat’s ear, “I love the way you look in my clothes.”</p><p>The magicat smirks at that, eyeing her girlfriend up before she leans over to peck her on the cheek. Glimmer turns around with widened eyes, seeing the two. The two stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before Catra winks at their single audience member. She looks back at the blonde, “Make me a coffee. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” She gently swipes Adora’s arm with her tail before walking off.</p><p>When the door shuts, the smallest of the trio points at her friend, “What was that?”</p><p>“A friendly kiss?” Adora shrugs. She tries to play it cool, but she’s a bad liar and her cheeks are burning.</p><p>“I think it’s sweet how affectionate you guys are,” Bow counters with a gentle smile. </p><p>“But the bedroom eyes,” Glimmer argues and Adora chokes on air.</p><p>“Just Catra,” Adora argues, playing dumb. The frustration on Glimmer’s face is so rewarding now. “Speaking of, I need to make her coffee.” She quickly makes her way to the coffee maker, no longer having to make eye contact with her best friends.</p><p>“Useless lesbians,” Glimmer mutters before letting out a big sigh.</p><p>All of them have breakfast with no issues. The minute it’s over, Adora drags Catra to her room and they burst out laughing at Glimmer’s frustration.</p><p>“Revenge is sweet,” Catra whispers as she falls backward onto her girlfriend’s bed.</p><p>“Her face,” Adora wheezes. “She’s so annoyed.” </p><p>She squeals when her girlfriend grabs her and pulls her down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Everyone arrives at the party, all dressed in pajamas or sweats. Entrapta brings her laptop, ready to study couples (mostly the pining idiots). She usually people-watches but the tension between all the one official couple and the others pining is a very interesting environment. They start off by snacking and catching up. They haven’t seen Mermista and Sea Hawk since New Year’s and Scorpia and Entrapta are pretty new to the group.</p><p>Catra and Adora steal one of the bowls of chips and sit on the couch, curled up together like the night before. Entrapta joins them, while Scorpia is off talking to Perfuma. </p><p>“You guys seem more comfortable with each other,” she mentions while typing on her laptop.</p><p>The two girls’ eyes widen. “I don’t see a difference,” Adora argues, flushing a little.</p><p>“Adora didn’t have coffee this morning. It’s the lack of caffeine helping with her anxiety. And I’m just feeling cuddly today,” Catra says calmly, making Entrapta nod her head.</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>—</p><p>In the kitchen, Glimmer and Mermista are talking. Mostly, it’s Glimmer talking; she went from catching up with Mermista to gossiping about their friends’ love lives, “Catra kissed her on the cheek this morning and winked at me. I swear, something’s changed or Catra is just trying to tease us,” Glimmer whispers.</p><p>Mermista smirks and leans to the side, noticing the two curled up on the couch. Not too weird, but usually, in parties like these, the two would be in the kitchen talking to everyone. Maybe not Catra, but Adora tends to be more social. The two did say hi at least. </p><p>“Yeah, they are all wrapped up together,” Mermista points out. She shrugs. “I think they’ll figure it out. The romantic and sexual tension between them is crazy.”</p><p>“It is.” Glimmer rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Same with you and Bow,” Mermista adds before breaking out in a laugh. Glimmer chokes on her water. “Maybe focus on your own relationship. They’ll start dating before you two do.”</p><p>“Mermista,” Glimmer growls.</p><p>Said woman just walks away to see her boyfriend, not bothering to hide her smirk.</p><p>—</p><p>When Adora goes to get to grab some more snacks for her and her girlfriend, a pincer taps her arm. She looks and sees her platinum-haired friend. </p><p>“Hey, Scorpia,” she greets her, waving her hand.</p><p>“Hi, Adora!” She waves, a cute smile on her face. She quickly lowers her voice and whispers, “I uh, wanted to talk to you and maybe ask you for advice.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Adora raises an eyebrow, looking Scorpia up and down.</p><p>“Yeah, just need some advice.” She rubs the back of her neck with a claw.</p><p>“Okay, we can go to my room. Lemme just tell Catra.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Go in my room and shut the door.”</p><p>Scorpia follows the instructions and sits down at Adora’s desk. She fidgets with her pincers before for a minute until the blonde enters the room.</p><p>“So, what did you want to ask?” she asks as she gently shuts the door. She notices Scorpia tapping her foot against the floor.</p><p>“How did you ask out Catra?”</p><p>Adora stills and her eyes widen. She sputters for a second, words not coming out properly. “W-What? No, no, we’re not together,” she manages to get out. She tries to wave off the statement.</p><p>“Huh…” Scorpia taps a claw against her chin. “You guys were all cuddly on the couch more than usual, I figured you finally sealed the deal, y’know?” </p><p>Guilt fills Adora. Scorpia deserves to know. She means well. So does Glimmer, but her constant teasing and yelling about it was not the way to go about it. Scorpia, on the other hand, only gently pushed Catra and never bothered Adora about it once.</p><p>She sighs, hearing Catra in her head telling her not to tell her. She ignores it. Scorpia sucks at keeping secrets but she is trustworthy. “Fine, I‘ll tell you something. Can you keep a secret?”</p><p>“Um, it’s hard for me but I can. I promise,” she replies cheerfully.</p><p>“Okay, so, Catra and I started dating last night. I was a little tipsy and got carried away. I kissed her and we went from there. But I’m sure you know how pushy everyone is about us, so we’re keeping our relationship a secret at the moment,” Adora quickly explains, fidgeting with her hands as she does so. She’s smiling a little bit, but her eyes are darting between the door and Scorpia.</p><p>The scorpion hybrid’s eyes light up at the confession. She claps her claws together excitedly and squeals. “Gosh, I’m so happy for you two!” </p><p>The blonde chuckles and sits down on her bed. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I promise I won’t tell a soul.”</p><p>“I know you’ll keep it. So, what did you want to ask me?”</p><p>“It’s about Perfuma. I want to ask her out but I don’t know how to go about it.”</p><p>“Well, getting tipsy and kissing her could work.” Scorpia squeaks and Adora chuckles. “But I wouldn’t aim for that. Honestly, just be yourself, Scorpia. She really likes you. And a Valentine’s party is the perfect place to hint at taking her on a date.”</p><p>“You think she likes me?” Scorpia’s cheeks flush and her eyes practically sparkle.</p><p>“Yes! The heart eyes are crazy,” Adora replies. “Just ask her if she wants to go out with you.”</p><p>“You think she’ll say yes?”</p><p>“One hundred percent.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll do it.” Scorpia stands up and takes a deep breath in. “Thank you!” She wraps Adora up in a hug. “I’m super happy for you and Catra too!” she says cheerily. Then, she puts Adora down and meets her eyes. She loses her smile, making the blonde’s eyes widen. “But you better not hurt Catra. She’s loved you ever since I met her. So, be careful with her.”</p><p>Adora squeaks at the word “love”, but nods her head. “I don’t want to hurt her.”</p><p>“Good,” the scorpion replies and then breaks out into a grin again. “Well, I won’t keep you from her.”</p><p>“Good luck with ‘Fuma,” Adora says as she opens the door.</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>—</p><p>Bow huffs, a little exhausted from Glimmer’s obsession with matchmaking. He doesn’t comment on Catra and Adora much, since he’s also hopelessly in love with his best friend. </p><p>When Glimmer comes over to him again, he shoves a beer in her hand and pulls her down on the couch with him. She blushes a little and he smiles, finding it adorable.</p><p>“Just relax. I promise they’ll figure it out.”</p><p>She rests her head on his shoulder. “I just… Adora’s been pining forever and I just know deep down it hurts her. Like, with Catra’s last girlfriend, it broke Adora’s heart when they were together. They could be so happy together, Bow,” she whispers while she swirls her bottle. </p><p>“They’ll figure it out. Knowing Adora, she probably wants to plan something big for her.” He rubs her back.</p><p>“Hmm. I wonder if Perfuma and Scorpia will get together first,” Glimmer ponders.</p><p>“Perfuma and Scorpia will. I think Scorpia already asked her out.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Aww.”</p><p>Hopefully soon, Bow or Glimmer will do the same.</p><p>—</p><p>“Look at them,” Catra whispers, glancing at the duo.</p><p>Adora takes the bottle from her lips, gulping. “Hypocrites,” Adora whispers back, before breaking out in a loud laugh. </p><p>“Shhh!” She shushes her tipsy lover, who laughs even more at the shushing.</p><p>The rest of the night is spent eating and socializing. A few games of Cards Against Humanity and some dumb drinking games later, everyone is saying their goodbyes.</p><p>Catra and Adora say their goodbyes to everyone before lingering in the kitchen. Bow and Glimmer clean up the living room. Catra pulls Adora close when the two aren’t looking<br/>
and kisses her, making the blonde giggle. </p><p>When they pull away, dilated eyes meet dilated eyes. Pale cheeks and freckled cheeks share matching blushes. “Can I stay the night again?” Catra asks softly, her voice raspy as always. Her hands rest on Adora’s hips.</p><p>“Of course,” Adora whispers back, grinning.</p><p>Glimmer stands in the kitchen and clears her throat. The tallest of the trio covers her mouth with her hand, muffling her giggle. </p><p>“Another friendly kiss?” she mutters to herself. Glimmer knows the two can be affectionate, especially tipsy, but damn. </p><p>“Exactly,” Catra replies, smirking at their friend. Adora buries her face in Catra’s neck, trying her hardest not to lose it.</p><p>“You guys are hopeless. Now, help us clean or I’m kicking Catra out.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Catra salutes.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Glimmer saw us kiss twice and she still thinks we’re friends,” Catra laughs when the two curl up in bed together. Adora giggles again.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I told Scorpia. I just, I couldn’t lie to her.”</p><p>“Yeah, I feel ya there.” Catra nods.</p><p>“She listened to my advice and asked out Perfuma,” the blonde squeaks.</p><p>“You should not be giving out love advice, dummy.”</p><p>“I just told her to be herself.”</p><p>“Wow, such great advice.” She rolls her eyes and Adora scoffs. “Why did she ask you?”</p><p>“Scorpia thought we already were dating.”</p><p>“Oh, damn. We should’ve been though, honestly,” the feline admits and her lover hums.</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re together now and that’s what matters.”</p><p>“So cheesy.” Catra kisses the top of her girlfriend’s head.</p><p>“I’m right though.”</p><p>“A broken clock is right two times a day.”</p><p>“Hey!” She lightly slaps her girlfriend's chest, making her chuckle. “I should push you off this bed.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t.”</p><p>“I would.”</p><p>The two roll around for a bit, gently wrestling like they’ve been doing since childhood. They almost fall off the bed twice.</p><p>When they calm down, Catra takes a deep breath before asking, “Do you want to go out Tuesday night?”</p><p>“For our first date?”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“Absolutely.” She peppers the feline’s cheek with kisses, before their lips meet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra and Adora’s first date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra’s happy she’s finally dating her best friend, but now that their first date is tomorrow, she’s stressing. What can she do to make this different, so it’s not just two friends hanging out? </p><p>She sits in the middle of her, Entrapta’s and Scorpia’s apartment, crunching on cereal while brainstorming. Her eyebrows are bunched together and her free hand is tapping against the wooden table. She has one headphone in, rock music quietly accompanying her. It’s not providing her any inspiration to her disappointment. Her tail lashes back and forth, narrowly avoiding the back of the chair. </p><p>Scorpia walks out of her bedroom and goes to greet Catra before pausing. “You alright, wildcat?” She motions to the woman’s lashing tail.</p><p>“Just fine.” She shrugs before swirling her cereal around its bowl. She meets her own eyes in the reflection of the milk, cereal circling and sometimes blocking her view of her reflection.</p><p>“You look worried,” Scorpia comments, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a water. Hesitantly, she joins Catra at the table, sitting right next to her. She cracks open the bottle, her soft brown eyes meeting Catra’s. Catra can tell she’s struggling to not bombard her with questions. Her bottom lip seems to tremble, as if the words are about to explode out. </p><p>“Is Entrapta home?” Catra starts off, eyeing their roommate’s door. Scorpia shakes her head. She sighs, dropping her spoon against the side of the bowl and using that hand to rest her cheek. It’ll probably leave a red mark but as long as it clears up quickly she’ll be fine. “I’m thinking of ideas for my date with Adora. It needs to be kind of special, not two friends hanging out,” she says, struggling not to grumble.</p><p>“Aww,” Scorpia coos, her eyes lighting up. </p><p>“This is the first time I’ve cared so much about a date.” She groans, scrunching up her face, resting her cheeks on both her palms now. her cheeks and eyes are smushed and she huffs before easing up.</p><p>“You really like her,” she coos again before sticking out her bottom lip. Catra struggles not to growl. Scorpia is looking at her as if she’s some stray kitten.</p><p>“I do. I don’t want to fuck this up. I’ve fucked so many relationships up. I’m not good at this. Especially first dates; they’re the most awkward.”</p><p>“Don’t put yourself down, wildcat. Relationships are tough.” Catra hums before staring off into space. Scorpia frowns. Letting Catra get lost in her thoughts isn’t always the best thing to do. “I can help brainstorm...if you’d like,” Scorpia offers, breaking the silence and Catra’s train of thought.</p><p>“Sure, hit me.” The feline grabs her spoon again, taking a bite.</p><p>“Coffee date?”</p><p>Catra shakes her head. “Used to do that in high school. We would grab coffees and study. And it’s going to be later on Tuesday, I think. So no caffeine.”</p><p>Scorpia taps a claw against her chin. “Gotcha. Movie date?” </p><p>“Again, we did that a lot in high school and literally two weeks ago.” </p><p>“This is tough. You guys have done basically everything as friends,” Scorpia replies before pouting.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” She sighs. </p><p>“Well, maybe you can take something you guys have done and just make it more romantic.”</p><p>“Like what?” She tilts her head, intrigued by her friend's idea.</p><p>“Take her on a coffee date, for example, but like, make it romantic. Flirt...more than usual. Hold her hand. Just figure out your relationship and how you guys want to take it. I have no experience dating my best friend, but that’s what I’d do,” Scorpia explains. Catra’s ears perk up and she nods her head. “Don’t worry about it too much, wildcat. You both really like each other. Just appreciate the time you have together.</p><p>The brunette chuckles. “Perfuma has really rubbed off on you, huh?” she says, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>The scorpion hybrid flushes and clears her throat. She then breaks out into a grin, making Catra smile softly. “I guess she has.”</p><p>“Speaking of that, what’s going on with you two? I didn’t really ask you before.”</p><p>“Great! I asked her on a date. I’m going to one of her yoga classes Saturday and then we’re going to brunch!” Scorpia’s big smile is infectious, making Catra smile a little wider.</p><p>“Cute, I’m happy for you two.” Catra replies, glad that her friend’s thriving.</p><p>Scorpia beams and starts gushing about Perfuma, which Catra is glad to listen to. It takes her away from the stress of planning a first date with the love of her life.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>On Tuesday, Catra listens to Scorpia’s advice and tries to remember things they did as kids that she can twist into a date. </p><p>Thrifting? They did that a lot during high school. Nah, Catra doesn’t know how to make that romantic. They should do that again soon though. </p><p>A picnic? Maybe Catra could play guitar for Adora like she did as teens. Hmm. Catra looks down at her hands, slightly shaking. She would like to, but she’s worried she’s rusty and that her nerves will get the best of her. Plus, it’s a little chilly for a picnic. </p><p>Unless, they were curled up in blankets or something.</p><p>Then, her mind wanders before grasping onto a memory. </p><p>
  <em> The two were curled up. The sun was set. It had set maybe an hour prior. A warm body was pressed up against hers, shaking with laughter. Catra knew she was flushing and her mind raced about it. Could Adora see her flushed face? No, she was fine. It was too dark. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, she leaned in closer and let her own chuckles take over. They were staring up at the star filled sky, wrapped up in three layers of blankets. One towel was placed under them, preventing the wet grass from getting to them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catra felt so safe in that moment. So happy. Just her and Adora staring up at the stars, naming them stupid names. Adora pointed out constellations and babbled on about space facts. </em>
</p><p>In the present, Catra smiles at the memory. In high school, Adora had an obsession with space. She’s still interested in space, though not as obsessed. The two used to curl up together watching videos about the universe — which honestly made Catra spiral realizing how insignificant she was — but Adora enjoyed their times together so Catra spiraled in silence. And when Adora could see her lost in her thoughts, she would wrap an arm around her or rest an assuring hand on her thigh, bringing her back to the moment (and bringing a blush to her cheeks). </p><p>Stargazing is a great idea. It’s usually considered romantic anyway. She’s seen it in cheesy romance movies before. But in this chilly February weather, they’re definitely gonna need blankets. Perfect, they can cuddle up together.</p><p>Catra gets excited about this. Adora and her haven’t stargazed in maybe a year.</p><p>Hmm, what about dinner?</p><p>Catra can’t cook and neither can Adora really. She wonders if they should order in. She decides it would be best to ask Adora what she wants for dinner. Dinner doesn’t need to be a surprise, the stargazing will be.</p><p> </p><p>Catra: hey what do u want for dinner?</p><p>Adora: Anything really</p><p>Catra: please choose</p><p>Adora: ...Ok it’s not a first date kind of meal but I’m craving pizza…</p><p>Catra: who cares? pizza it is. just for you princess ;)</p><p>Adora: :))</p><p>Catra: meatball mushrooms and pepperoni?</p><p>Adora: Yes!!</p><p>Catra: you got it</p><p>Adora: What time should I come over?</p><p>Catra: six?</p><p>Adora: Works for me!!</p><p>Catra: see you then</p><p>Adora: See you! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Adora rummages through her closet, searching for the right outfit. She knows the date is informal; they’re not going out to some fancy dinner. She still wants to dress nice though. She wants to make Catra blush and she wants to feel confident. </p><p>She’s always nervous for first dates and this is no exception, but this date is with Catra. Her best friend and her soulmate. Her person. She wants to be herself. Usually, Glimmer dresses her for first dates and many times, she admits she looks good, but it doesn’t feel like her. She’ll wear dresses and skirts but she doesn’t love them. She rather wear a nice shirt that shows off her toned arms and pants, or a suit. She can really pull off a suit. Catra seems to like them on her as well.</p><p>She always has to be her best self, sometimes a fabricated version of herself. She has to hide her awkwardness and avoid her past. Getting into the complicated details of her and Catra’s childhood is way too much for a first date. </p><p>Tonight, she’s going to dress how she wants to. Be herself. Not someone else’s idea of what Adora should look like. Because that’s what Catra likes about her. Catra has always loved her for her.</p><p>And tonight Adora can be herself. She’ll be awkward and dumb, but that’s what Catra loves. They’ll do their little back and forth about it, or just laugh off of the awkwardness. </p><p>Adora ends up sitting in a pile of clothes, including sweatshirts, t-shirts, a dress, and some nice shirts. </p><p>She wants to text Catra. Should she dress up? Is this casual? She relents, calming her racing mind and texts her.</p><p> </p><p>Adora: What should I wear? </p><p>Catra: anything you want but bring a jacket</p><p>Adora: Why?</p><p>Catra: it’s cold princess</p><p>Catra: duh :p</p><p>Adora: K :P</p><p>Catra: don’t stress about this. i know how you get before dates and stuff like this </p><p> </p><p>Adora smiles softly at how well Catra knows her. She wonders if she’s nervous too. Adora ponders asking but knows Catra will probably deny it if she is.</p><p> </p><p>Adora: I’ll try not to </p><p>Catra: good. see you soon. just text me before you come so i know when to order the pizza</p><p>Adora: I will!</p><p> </p><p>So, Adora grabs a grey, tight fitting turtleneck which lets her toned body show, in particular her arms. She grabs a pair of black jeans and she’s set. She spends a few minutes cleaning up her mess before jogging into the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After drying her hair and getting dressed, Adora looks at herself in the mirror, smiling softly at her outfit. It feels nice to dress like herself on a first date. And she’s very happy that this is a date with Catra! Her Catra! The Catra! </p><p>She texts Catra she’s almost done getting ready, so she can order the pizza. She quickly brushes her teeth and steps out of the bathroom. She’s greeted by her two best friends on the couch, snuggling and talking about something on their phones. They break out into laughs, looking each other in the eye. They look so damn in love. Adora contemplates taking a picture to show them how damn obvious they are.</p><p>“Hypocrites,” Adora mutters, standing in the bathroom doorway. She decides against taking a photo. There’ll be another time. There’s always another time.</p><p>She walks back into her bedroom to grab her red jacket and as she walks out of her bedroom, Glimmer is calling out to her.</p><p>“Hmm?” Adora hums as she grabs her shoes.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Glimmer asks her. </p><p>“Over Scorpia, Catra and Entrapta’s place.” </p><p>“You staying the night?” Glimmer asks, smirking at her. She wiggles her eyebrows and Adora holds back a scoff.</p><p>“I don’t know.” She shrugs before rolling her eyes. </p><p>“New shirt?” Bow asks, pointing to it.</p><p>“Yeah, you guys like it?” She yanks on the sleeves, pulling them a bit farther, down to her wrists.</p><p>“Yup!” Bow replies, giving her a cheerful thumbs up.</p><p>“Yes!” Glimmer yells back. Adora notices the flush on her cheeks but keeps quiet. </p><p>“Thanks, well, I’ll see you guys later.” </p><p>Glimmer sits up straight and points a finger at Adora, staring her down. “Make a move! Look at you, you look so damn hot! Tonight could be the night!” Bow jabs her in the side. “Hey!”</p><p>“Make one yourself!” Adora retorts with a teasing smile, winking at the both of them.</p><p>“Hey!” Glimmer shouts, flushing.</p><p>“Have fun!” Bow shouts out, flushing too. “You look great!” </p><p>The duo ignores the comment and quickly, Adora’s out the door, chuckling to herself.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Adora wipes her slightly sweaty palms against her jeans. Her heart races and her hands tremble, but she can’t stop smiling. Her cheeks ache. She takes a deep breath and looks down at her outfit. She looks good. </p><p>She knocks on the door to the apartment and in a few seconds, the door is opening. As soon as her eyes meet heterochromatic ones, she’s grinning even wider. Somehow.</p><p>Catra chuckles at the dorky smile on her face and quickly wraps her arms around her girlfriend. She’s just too cute not to. They pull away slightly, eyes meeting. Adora grabs onto Catra’s hands making her wince.</p><p>“Cold,” she hisses and the blonde chuckles. </p><p>“Oops,” she replies and goes to move her hands away but Catra only grips them tighter.</p><p>“Kiss me, dork.” </p><p>And so they do. Glossed lips meet chapstick covered ones. Quickly, they’re grinning and kissing before Adora finally realizes they left the door open. She lightly kicks it shut and pulls away to take off her shoes and coat.</p><p>While she does so, she takes a look at Catra. She wears a red, long-sleeved blouse. A few of the buttons are left open, making some of her cleavage visible. Adora blushes, taking in how beautiful her girlfriend is. A light flush on her cheeks. Curly hair flowing, cascading down her shoulders. </p><p>“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Adora gushes and Catra chuckles.</p><p>“Not so bad yourself, princess,” Catra comments, eyeing up Adora’s arms. Her arms look great in the tight shirt, their definition visible. Catra gives them a squeeze and licks her lips hungrily. “Damn.” </p><p>Adora giggles and flushes while flexing them for her girlfriend. Catra lets out a dreamy sigh and lets go of her arms.</p><p>“Water?” She motions to the kitchen. Her tail grips onto Adora’s wrist.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>Catra grabs two water bottles from the counter and leads the two of them over to the couch. She grabs a blanket from a small pile on the couch and pulls it over Adora. She raises an eyebrow at the pile. There’s usually one blanket on the couch. Maybe it’s laundry day.</p><p>“I can tell you’re kind of cold,” she replies. </p><p>Adora smiles and wraps herself in it. “Thanks. Can you hold me for warmth?” </p><p>“Of course. For warmth,” Catra jokes and rests her head on her girlfriend's chest. Immediately, she’s purring, listening to the sound of her girlfriend’s heartbeat. They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, something they've been doing for years. There’s never an awkward silence unless they’re fighting. “Shit, I’m already comfy. I’m not gonna want to get up for the pizza,” the feline groans, her tail flicking both and forth.</p><p>“So, enjoy it while you can. I’m not getting out of my little cocoon,” Adora replies before kissing her forehead. </p><p>Catra grumbles but continues purring. A clawed finger reaches out and twirls a few strands of blonde hair. She smiles softly, staring at the strand. Raveling and unraveling. Winding and unwinding.</p><p>“I’m glad your hair’s down. It’s pretty. Besides, you could really use a break from the hair poof.”</p><p>“Shush, shush. I know. Everyone hates the hair poof.” The blonde rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Hmm. Well I don’t hate it. It’s an Adora thing. I’ve learned to love your little quirks, dummy,” the feline teases.</p><p>“Aww, you love my quirk. You <em>liiike</em> meee.” She lightly tickles Catra’s side, making her burst out laughing.</p><p>She lightly pushes Adora away, leaning up against the arm of the couch, away from her girl. “Idiot!” </p><p>The doorbell rings out and Catra groans before getting up. Adora sighs and unwraps herself from the blanket. She quickly groans at the loss of warmth. Catra comes back and shakes her head.</p><p>“Stay in your dumb little cocoon. We’re eating pizza on the couch.” </p><p>“No candlelit dinner at the dining table?” Adora jokes, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“I’ll bring a candle over here. Happy?” Catra replies as she places the box down. Adora licks her lips at the sight, her eyes lighting up.</p><p>“You don’t have to.” She waves her hand. “This is perfect, seriously.”</p><p>“Too late, princess. We’re getting romantic.” Catra shuffles into the kitchen and opens a few drawers before finding what she needs. “You can start digging in while I grab this.” </p><p>Adora listens and opens up the box, salivating when the strong, greasy smile of pizza fills her nose. She fixes the blanket she’s wrapped in, making sure it covers her back and upper body but not near her arms or hands, at risk of getting covered in grease.</p><p>Catra grabs the lamp on the end table and gently places it on the floor. She speed walks back into the kitchen, grabs her lighter and candle, and finally places the candle down on the table. She lights it and Adora quietly cheers. </p><p>“Romantic enough for you now?” Catra teases, placing down the lighter.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>Catra smiles and then goes back into the kitchen to grab plates and napkins for them. Then, she relaxes on the couch, able to enjoy their meal.</p><p>“So, what do you talk about on first dates?” Adora asks, before taking another bite of pizza.</p><p>“You’re asking like you’ve never been on one.” Catra chuckles, grabbing herself a piece. “I don’t know. Basic stuff, like what she does for work or hobbies.”</p><p>“But we already know that stuff.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. So, we’ll just talk about random stuff. There’s no rules. So, ask away, princess.” Catra takes her first bite and her ears perk up, her tail swaying back and forth behind her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The two of them are curled up on the couch. Catra’s purring, lightly kissing Adora’s neck. Adora’s gently running her fingers against Catra’s tail, watching it twitch occasionally. </p><p>The pizza is put away, actually the few pieces that were left. Two half-drunk wine glasses sit on the table, Adora’s feet a couple inches from them. The candle continues to glow, its gentle scent filling the room.</p><p>Catra perks her head up and pecks Adora’s lips. Her hand reaches out to cup her girlfriend’s face. She can still taste the pizza on her lips. </p><p>She sighs before breaking their comfortable silence, “There’s another part to this date. If you’re up for it.” </p><p>Adora hums before kissing Catra’s nose. “What is it?” </p><p>“Well, I’m gonna take you up to the roof, if you want. And you’ll see, it’ll be like when we were kids.” </p><p>Adora tilts her head at the hint and then her eyes light up, like the stars they plan on seeing. “Stargazing?” she squeals and Catra nods her head.</p><p>Catra takes a pair of keys from her pocket and jingles them. “Razz gave me the keys to the roof.”</p><p>“We need to make dinner for her or something as thanks.”</p><p>“We’ll figure that out another time.”</p><p>“Soon?”</p><p>“Soon. Now, let’s grab the blankets and go!” Catra says while grabbing both their jackets. She slips hers on and jogs over to Adora, helping her put hers on. Catra grabs the blanket Adora was curled up in and folds it before placing it over her arm. Adora grabs the other three blankets while blabbing on about how excited she is. Catra chuckles.</p><p>They quickly are out the door of the apartment. Catra almost forgets to grab her key and lock the door, but she manages. </p><p>“Race you?” the feline asks, arching an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yes!” And they’re off. </p><p>Adora almost trips up the stairs, going up two steps at a time. They both break out in laughter each time. Catra makes it up no problems, no tripping like her sweet clutz of a girlfriend.</p><p>It’s a tie. </p><p>“I’ll beat you next time,” the flushed blonde promises as Catra unlocks the door. </p><p>“Sure, sure, princess.” </p><p>They set up, using Catra’s phone’s flashlight to see in the darkness. Catra takes a towel, which Adora hadn’t noticed and places it down. Then, she sits down, placing a blanket down on her lap and lifting the other side for Adora. The couple gets situated, coats on with two layers of blankets wrapped around them and one on their laps. They lean into one another, looking up at the sky. Luckily for them, they live in a small city, so for the most part, they can see the stars. It was much easier to see them back in their small hometown though.</p><p>Catra grabs her phone and turns on some music for the two of them, her playlist from high school. Adora takes a deep breath in, recognizing the song.</p><p>“I missed this,” Adora says, her voice a little wobbly. How did she get here? Dating Catra? The love of her love. Her best friend. Gods, the emotions are a little too much. </p><p>Catra’s purr kicks up and soothes Adora as she sniffles.</p><p>“Happy sniffles I hope?”</p><p>“Happily sniffles,” she confirms with a wet chuckle. “Very happy sniffles.” She quickly wiped away the forming tears before the cold can make them sting.</p><p>“I’m really happy we’re here too,” Catra says. The two turn away from the stars, facing each other. It’s hard to see, the two of them sitting in the darkness, but Catra’s phone screen provides some light. </p><p>They meet in the middle, kissing messily with smiles that won’t seem to go away.</p><p>“Remember when I used to steal Octavia’s car to take you stargazing?” Catra asks.</p><p>“And we should sit in the front seat, each with our own tiny tub of ice cream,” Adora adds, her eyes soft. </p><p>“I would’ve gotten ice cream but it’s a bit too cold for that,” the brunette says while watching her breath appear in front of her in the chilly air.</p><p>“We don’t need it. It’s already perfect.”</p><p>Catra ends up curling up in Adora’s lap, humming softly to the music. Adora runs her chilled fingers through Catra’s soft hair, just enjoying the moment. Stars are dotted across the sky. Music and Catra’s light purrs fill their eyes. They just exist together, as they always have. They remain there for either minutes or hours, savoring every second in one another’s presence. </p><p>Just Catra and Adora. As it always should be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know if you guys want more. i was thinking about writing a glimbow chapter or more catradora. if you have any suggestions, please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora and Catra get Bow to confess.</p>
<p>(There’s probably 50% Catradora and 50% Glimbow.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora and Catra have been dating for around three weeks now. They’re happy and in love, fulfilling their childhood fantasies with each kiss, each hug and each date. They’ve been on three dates now and with each one, there’s less pressure and more fun. They went to an art gallery for Catra, which Adora surprisingly enjoyed, before going out for ice cream despite the cold weather. The third date was a simple movie theater date and afterward Catra stayed the night.</p>
<p>Scorpia remains the only one in on the secret. They were almost caught mid-makeout by Entrapta, who still doesn’t know how to knock apparently. They quickly pulled away and pretended to be play-fighting. She made no mention of it, so they assume they’re fine.</p>
<p>Glimmer has slowed down on her hounding just a little bit, but who knows when it’ll pick back up. </p>
<p>Currently, Adora is straddling Catra on the couch they shared their first kiss on, thighs around the girl’s hips. Her blue eyes are dilated, pupils making the blue irises shrink and shrink. Catra stares up at her with matching dilated eyes, taking in her girlfriend with starving eyes. Her girlfriend looks down at her with a hungry stare, her lips puffy from the kisses they’ve shared. She’s breathtaking, flushed cheeks and several strands of hair trying to frame her face. Catra’s tail grips her girlfriend’s thigh, twitching occasionally.</p>
<p>Adora takes in Catra, breathing heavily, her sharp canines digging into her puffy lips. Her freckles cover her cheeks like droplets from a paintbrush or the stars they watch in the sky. Her beautiful curls surround her head and a short, single strand sits on her forehead.</p>
<p>Their lips quickly crash once they take each other in. Their eyes flutter. The world around them disappears and they lose themselves in the sensations. Soft lips against soft lips. Thighs keeping Catra’s hips still. Catra enjoys the weight of Adora on her, keeping her pinned. Catra reaches up, fingers slipping under Adora’s shirt and tracing her abs. She feels the muscle tense and moans into the kiss. Adora’s tongue slips in her mouth and they meet, before exploring one another’s mouths. </p>
<p>Adora reluctantly pulls back for some air. Despite needing air herself, Catra groans and shoots Adora a playful glare. Her girlfriend smirks back at her and as payback —and for her own enjoyment— Catra takes Adora’s hair out of its ponytail. Blonde hair falls, framing her flushed face. Adora rolls her eyes at the action and smiles. She brushes her hair back and leans down to pepper kisses down Catra’s neck before stopping.</p>
<p>She looks up, blue eyes meeting her partner’s heterochromatic ones. “Can I mark your neck?” Her voice is deeper and rougher than usual.</p>
<p>“Please,” Catra whispers, her voice rough and filled with desire too.</p>
<p>The blonde listens. She kisses Catra’s neck, feeling her warm skin and peach fuzz against her lips. She smiles as her lips glide to her partner’s pulse point. Her lips latch on and underneath them, she can feel both her girlfriend’s pulse and her groan.</p>
<p>The front door opens and the two jump. Quickly, Adora rushes and the two seem to wrestle for a second before Catra is thrown to the floor. </p>
<p>“Asshole!” she shouts, ears pinning back, before she groans and shoots Adora a glare from her spot on the floor. Her tail lashes.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Adora asks, stifling a laugh. </p>
<p>“Fine,” she grumbles, sitting up and looking at who interrupted their makeout session. “Bow, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I thought you were hanging out with Glim?” the blonde questions him.</p>
<p>“I was. I didn’t ditch her or anything.” He pauses and the couple shares a glance before looking back at him. “Okay...I did, but she’s with Mermista and Perfuma.”</p>
<p>“So why’d you ditch your girlfriend?” Catra teases with a smirk. She hops back onto the couch, resting her chin on Adora’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Because I’ve just been thinking and thinking. And then I remembered, ‘hey, my best friends,<br/>Catra and Adora know Glimmer well. And they’re hanging out,’ so I faked a headache and came back here.”</p>
<p>“So, you need advice?” the magicat asks, tilting her head a little. </p>
<p>“Yes!” he replies and even from this small distance between them all, they can see the slightly crazed look in his eyes.</p>
<p>“And what do you need advice on?” Adora asks, raising her eyebrows. </p>
<p>“So, you guys know I have a crush on Glimmer.” He enters the living room and if he notices that the two of them look like they’ve been making out, he doesn’t say anything. He most likely doesn’t, since he’s lost in his worries.</p>
<p>“Duh, a huge one,” Catra teases, earning a chuckle from Adora.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Adora replies simply, refraining from teasing him. </p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about what to do. When to tell her. How to tell her. And I don’t know how to make it perfect. Or if she’ll say yes.” Bow sits down on the chair to the side of the couple.</p>
<p>“She’ll say yes,” the feline states, meeting his eyes and holding his stare. She runs her fingers through her somewhat messy hair.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” her girlfriend agrees. “Bow, you tell me not to overthink stuff all the time. Follow through on your advice now.”</p>
<p>“Just do it. Glimmer won’t care if it’s perfect. And you can always make it up by having some huge perfect first date or something,” Catra advises.</p>
<p>“Yeah, confess and then you both can enjoy this huge weight off your shoulders.”</p>
<p>“She deserves the world,” Bow says, staring down at his hands which cradle his phone. He meets the eyes of his reflection before looking off to the side, playing with the switch to his ringer. “I really should plan something, but it’s hard to plan something that doesn’t seem like a friendly hangout.”</p>
<p>Catra chews on her bottom lip, trying not to laugh at how damn relatable that sentence is. She takes a deep breath in, holding it in. </p>
<p>
  <em>Gods, the two pairs of us were really in similar situations, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>“She does deserve the world, so give it to her throughout your relationship,” the blonde suggests gently. Then, her eyes widen and she smiles. “Hey, Catra,” she purrs, making her girlfriend raise an eyebrow. “Can I stay over your place tonight?”</p>
<p>“Sure, princess.”</p>
<p>“There’s your chance, Bow. We’ll get out of here and when Glimmer gets back, you do your thing.” </p>
<p>“Hey, hey.” Bow shakes his head. “What am I going to do? Tell her at the door?” His eyes are wide and his voice cracks.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Catra shrugs. She looks at her blonde and smiles softly. “Don’t think too much about it. You don’t need a big confession or some fucking surprise party.”</p>
<p>Adora holds back a giggle. She hopes she isn’t blushing, but she probably is. “Yeah, just invite her to watch a movie or have dinner together and just...make a move.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, I’m usually Cupid,” he groans, his face scrunching up.</p>
<p>“Stop being useless bisexuals and just do it,” Catra states sternly, standing up and taking Adora’s hand.</p>
<p>“You have a spare toothbrush but you should get anything else you need.” </p>
<p>“Yup!” She pulls Catra to her bedroom excitedly and shuts the door gently. She leans up against it, smiling widely. “Do you think he’s gonna do it?” she whispers, tapping her fingers excitedly against the door.</p>
<p>“I hope so, but at the same time, they’re gonna bother us more once they’re together.” Catra sits on Adora’s bed, crossing her legs and watching Adora as she move through her room, getting ready to pack.</p>
<p>“Probably, but maybe they’ll project on us a little less.” She sorts through her clothes, shoving her clothes for the next day in an old string bag. “Can I sleep in your clothes?” She behind herself, making eye contact with the feline watching her.</p>
<p>“We’ll trade. Pack pajamas and I’ll wear yours. Yeah, pack a sweatshirt,” Catra decides.</p>
<p>“I swear you already have one of my sweatshirts.” Adora rolls her eyes and turns back around, staring inside her closet.</p>
<p>“They’re comfy.” Catra shrugs.</p>
<p>“Fine, because I <em>like</em> you, you get another sweatshirt.” Catra smirks, letting a soft purr fill the room.</p>
<p>They spend another minute in the room before walking out to a pacing Bow. His eyebrows are scrunched up and he scrolls through his phone desperately. This is the most nervous they’ve both ever seen him, probably ever. The couple makes eye contact before they stand in front of his path back to the living room.</p>
<p>He looks up from his phone and at the duo. “What should I get for dinner?” he asks, pointing to his phone.</p>
<p>“Ask Glimmer,” Adora insists, pointing at him. “Then it’s on her and you don’t have to worry about a thing.” </p>
<p>“You can do it, archer boy.” Catra gives them a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“We’re a call away, okay?” the blonde assures.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. Have fun, you two,” he says, managing a smile. Then, he’s quickly texting Glimmer about dinner with shaky thumbs. </p>
<p>“Bye!”</p>
<p>“Bye!”</p>
<p>When the apartment door’s shut, Catra breaks out into chuckles. She covers her mouth to muffle the sound, but at this point, she doesn’t care if Bow hears. He probably wouldn’t put together that she’s chuckling at him. “I’ve never seen him so flustered,” she comments, heterochromatic eyes lighting up mischeviously.</p>
<p>“I think it’s sweet that he cares so much. And my brain was that way when I kissed you, if I didn’t show it on the outside.”</p>
<p>Catra smiles, taking Adora’s hand in hers. “I figured.” She bumps her hip into Adora’s. “I was too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bow sets up the table nicely, a candle between their two spots and everything. They don’t really have anything fancy but at least they’re not using paper plates. Hopefully the candle will make this more date-like. His heart is racing with every movement. He hates his nerves but it’s the only things keeping him going. </p>
<p>He’s never been this nervous before a date, but this isn’t even a date. It’s a love confession during dinner with his best friend and roommate.</p>
<p>The door opens, telling him it’s show time. He takes a deep breath, trying to remind himself of what his other best friends said.</p>
<p>“Hey!” he greets Glimmer. His voice wavers a bit but she doesn’t seem to notice. </p>
<p>“Hi,” she replies, slipping off her jacket and then her shoes. She smiles at him and then smiles even wider at the set table, the smell of food getting stronger and stronger. “Hmm, it’s just you and me tonight? I thought Catra was over.”</p>
<p>“She was, but Adora went out to hang out with Scorpia and her,” he tries to lie.</p>
<p>Maybe he’ll tell Glimmer someday that Adora and Catra dashed out of the apartment like there was a fire, to give Bow a chance to confess. It’s kind of funny but he’s not in the right headspace to laugh at it.</p>
<p>Glimmer doesn’t seem to notice his lie and nods her head. She sits in front of him and chuckles at the set table. </p>
<p>“Why is everything all set up?” She motions to the table, her hand spinning in a circle.</p>
<p>“I just wanted a nice night,” Bow says softly.</p>
<p>“Cute, I like the candle. This is really nice, Bow.” She takes the glass of water he filled and takes a sip. “Okay, this is really sweet, but what’s going on? You seem really nervous. Are you breaking some bad news to me? Are Catra and Adora eloping and running away together?”</p>
<p>“No, no, no bad news. I hope not, at least.” He cracks his knuckles nervously, doing his best to continue to smile.</p>
<p>“You can tell me anything, Bow,” Glimmer continues, softening her voice. Her eyes are so gentle, so kind. Bow melts, his heart racing just a little more.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath in. </p>
<p>
  <em> Okay, I can do this. </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m in love with you,” are the only words he can manage. There’s so much he can say, but this just seems the easiest. Immediately, there’s a weight lifted off his shoulders, but without Glimmer’s response, it’s not fully lifted yet.</p>
<p>Glimmer’s eyes widen and her lips part in shock. She covers her mouth for a second before pulling it away. Her eyes sparkle and she pouts for a second before managing words, “You mean that?” she breathes, her voice incredibly quiet. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t know when it started. Maybe middle school, high school? But I love you. Living with you is a blessing and I feel selfish for wanting more, but I really want you as my girlfriend or my partner or lover or whatever. I want you, Glimmer.”</p>
<p>Her lip wobbles and she manages a wet chuckle. “I want that too. I really do. I love you too.” </p>
<p>She stands up and runs over to Bow, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Bow giggles into her shoulder, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. They pull away, dilated eyes meeting dilated eyes. She frames Bow’s face with her hands, feeling the warmth of his cheeks against her palms.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he repeats and they both break out into goofy grins before Glimmer closes the space between them. </p>
<p>Their lips meet and it’s perfect. Bow hums happily into the kiss before pulling away. He cups Glimmer’s face with one hand and rubs his thumbs against her flushed cheeks. She leans into it and breathes out a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>“I was so scared it was one sided,” she confesses, frowning a little at the memory.</p>
<p>“I did too,” he admits.</p>
<p>“Ugh, I want to kiss you all night, but you had to be all sweet and get dinner,” Glimmer huffs.</p>
<p>“After,” he promises.</p>
<p>“After,” she repeats. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora lays in bed with Catra, wearing her girlfriend’s baggiest pair of shorts and a t-shirt when she gets a text. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bow: It worked out!!!!</p>
<p>Adora: Told you! Congrats :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shoves her phone into her girlfriend’s face and the feline smiles, before shoving it away. </p>
<p>“They owe us now,” Catra states. </p>
<p>“What should we make them do?” Adora asks.</p>
<p>“To get the fuck out of our love lives,” Catra replies before peppering Adora’s cheek with kisses.</p>
<p>“Speaking of, when should we tell them?” Adora looks down at her girlfriend who rests her head on her chest. Catra stares off for a moment, not meeting her eyes.</p>
<p>“Make ‘em wait. Unless you don’t want to do that.” Catra looks up at her girlfriend from her spot.</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine with it. Besides, I like having this to ourselves. I love our friends but they can be nosy and our private relationship details would get aired out to the whole group, probably. You know them.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, we know too much about Sea Hawk in bed,” the feline replies with a shiver. </p>
<p>“Don’t remind me.” Adora’s face scrunches up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I like having this to ourselves. Our relationship has always been criticized. We started with Shadow Weaver being the piece of shit she is, and now we have our friends trying to get us together. I like having privacy for once,” Catra confesses, quietly purring and letting her eyes fall shut.</p>
<p>“Me too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, we beat Catra and Adora, huh?” Glimmer mentions and Bow ponders it for a moment.</p>
<p>“Huh, we did.” Bow breaks out into a grin, realizing that yeah, he did that. He confessed to his best friend. Finally.</p>
<p>
  <em>Glimmer’s his girlfriend now. Wow. </em>
</p>
<p>“Officially, we did, but they’re kind of married despite living in different homes. We can still make fun of them for it though. We’re official!” Glimmer cheers, kissing his cheek. </p>
<p>“We were hypocrites,” Bow admits.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but honestly, we were all being dumb. I hope they get their shit together soon. They deserve to be happy.”</p>
<p>“Maybe someday one of your little plans will work.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hopefully you guys enjoyed this! thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Line Crossed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer tries to set Adora up. Catra and Adora both don’t appreciate it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it took so long to update, but the next chapter should come out soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bow and Glimmer have been dating for a little over three weeks now. Adora is incredibly happy for them and so is Catra, even if she teases them over the phone and when she occasionally comes over. The only downside about this is that the two refuse to spend time in either of their bedrooms (maybe they can’t pick which one or it’s because before the two became a couple, the trio would hang out together around the apartment); instead, they snuggle on the couch and the PDA has been getting a little too much for Adora. She gives them a pass though, being in the honeymoon phase and all. The couple being so engulfed in each other means that Adora and Catra’s love lives haven’t really been mentioned, maybe once or twice in passing at most. And their intense PDA gives Adora a reason and an excuse to stay over at Catra’s. </p><p>Sometimes she pops over and hangs around with Scorpia (if she’s home) until Catra gets back from her job at the bookstore. Adora works at the gym and she tends to work in the mornings to early afternoon, Catra working a bit later in the morning coming home in the later afternoon. The only downside to Adora sleeping over is that she is an early riser and Catra isn’t, but they used to live together as children, and it was the same thing. So, really nothing new...except it isn’t. They both appreciate every moment they get to live alongside each other. They sleep better together. Adora has noticed that lately, with Catra’s overwhelming presence, she’s had less nightmares and she’s only talked down Catra from one nightmare these past weeks.</p><p>Entrapta is rarely there, now that her coworker Hordak has become her boyfriend, but she’s there for dinner occasionally. Perfuma has actually been over once, hanging out before going on a date with Scorpia. Catra’s apartment has always been like a second home, the two always being so close, but at the moment, it’s literally Adora’s second home. Her escape to being a third wheel 24/7. </p><p>A downside is that Adora has been feeling guilty basically becoming their fourth roommate but they all insist she’s not being a nuisance. She makes it up by cleaning occasionally, usually the bathroom or wiping down surfaces like counters. She’ll occasionally organize Catra’s space by picking up dirty clothes or putting some of her belongings away. Catra appreciates these little things, but she always makes sure to remind Adora she doesn’t have to do this. She doesn’t owe anybody in this apartment a thing, maybe a thank you at most, but she definitely doesn’t owe Catra a thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They are all sitting around the table, plates full of spaghetti. Entrapta, Scorpia, Adora and Catra chat quietly. The sun has already set; the room is dimly lit, lighted by two lamps. Adora decided to cook tonight, hoping this would make up for her presence. If not, she’ll find another way, like she always does.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is good!” Scorpia gushes. Entrapta hums her agreement, giving Adora a quick thumbs up before continuing to dig in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good job, princess,” Catra says, bumping her shoulder, making Adora giggle and smile shyly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m glad you guys like it. Anyways, I’m sorry for staying over so much lately.” She’s spent almost half the week over at their place. She bites her lip, her smile turning into a frown. “Let me know if you ever need space.” Her eyes are soft and genuine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Adora,” Catra addresses her sternly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t apologize. It’s great having you over,” Scorpia says gently, meeting Adora’s eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I like your company,” Entrapta adds, nodding her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See, we like having you over.” Catra bumps into Adora’s shoulder before resting her head there, gently purring. “Stop being a dummy and dig into your dinner.” Catra sighs and lifts her head, getting back to her own plate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adora does so, her mouth watering up until the spaghetti meets her tongue. Scorpia hums and then smiles widely at Adora, who continues to chew her food but tilts her head, encouraging the scorpion-hybrid to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wouldn’t mind you being our fourth roommate,” she says with a wink, and Adora almost chokes on her food. Her eyes widen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catra breaks out into giggles, but her cheeks are reddening. “See, they really like you being here,” Catra dismisses the topic before kissing her girlfriend’s heated cheek. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora walks out of her bedroom to make some lunch and inwardly groans when she sees the new couple, making out on the couch.</p><p>“You two have bedrooms! Go into one of them!” she cracks, chastising them. She rolls her eyes as she goes to have a midday snack, completely ignoring them now. “I’m going over to Catra’s again, I swear…” she grumbles as she grabs an apple from their small collection of fruit. </p><p>She surveys all the apples, picking the biggest one and takes it to the sink to wash it off.</p><p>“No, you're not,” Glimmer states, appearing at Adora’s side. Adora almost jumps, but she’s used to Glimmer popping up in places with no warning, like her bedroom for example. Her and Catra are lucky they haven’t been walked in on mid-make out.</p><p>Adora squints at her, glancing at her before continuing her cleaning. “Why not?” </p><p>“Because my friend, Riley, is coming over. Remember her? The sweet fae girl?” Adora nods. “Besides, you’ve been over Catra’s how many times this week? Are you moving in there or something? Abandoning the Best Friend Squad?”</p><p>“No, I’m escaping the PDA,” she retorts, shooting Glimmer a non-heated glare, but she is genuinely frustrated. Glimmer flushes and chuckles guiltily.</p><p>“So be Riley’s savior tonight and save her from being the third wheel,” the shorter woman suggests, tapping Adora’s arm. The blonde shrugs and Glimmer lets her hand fall.</p><p>“Fine, but I’m inviting Catra over.” She grabs a paper towel to dry off her apple before taking a bit of it.</p><p>“Why?” Glimmer looks at her, raising her eyebrows and wiggling them suggestively.</p><p>Adora swallows her bite, avoiding eye contact for a second. “So I don’t have to deal with you and Bow’s honeymoon phase,” she replies. She looks to the bathroom which Bow is currently in. “Seriously, pick a bedroom and stay in it. I’ve seen enough of you two making out on the couch,” she raises her voice, using her free hand to cup around her mouth to amplify the sound.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll chill out,” Glimmer gives in before pouting, waving Adora off gently.</p><p>Bow opens up the bathroom door, rubbing the back of his neck. “You got it.” He salutes her. </p><p>Adora smiles in relief, appreciating how agreeable they are about this (thank the stars), before taking out her phone and taking a bite of her apple.</p><p> </p><p>Adora: Hey</p><p> </p><p>Catra is at work but it must be slow since she replies just a minute later.</p><p> </p><p>Catra: hi</p><p>Adora: Could you come over later today?</p><p>Catra: sure, is something up?</p><p>Adora: Bow and Glimmer won’t let me leave cuz they have a friend coming over but they said you could come over </p><p>Adora: Compromise :)</p><p>Catra: perfuma would be proud </p><p>Catra: alright I’ll come to the rescue</p><p>Adora: Thank you!!!! Mwah!!</p><p>Catra: np princess ;p</p><p> </p><p>She smiles to herself at the messages, forgetting she has an audience. </p><p>“Lovestruck idiot,” Glimmer comments, shaking her head.</p><p>“I will leave and hang out with Scorpia.”</p><p>“She has work today.” Glimmer crosses her arms.</p><p>“I’ll hang out with whatever robot Entrapta left at the apartment.”</p><p>“How will you get in without a key?” Glimmer presses, jumping up on the kitchen counter.</p><p>“I’ll find a way,” Adora says, before walking into her bedroom. She tries to avoid eating in her room, but she’s been annoyed at her roommates lately. It’s not the first time she’s broken that rule this week.</p><p>She sits down at her desk and smiles softly at the painting Catra made her and the story that comes with it. </p><p>
  <em> Adora and Catra have been spending lots of time together, but they can’t just do nothing or goof off every minute of this time. So they do what they used to do as kids, do their own separate things alongside each other. They don’t have schoolwork to complete with one another again, but Catra is still an artist. Watching Catra draw and occasionally paint brings her back to their childhood, when they would scrounge up colored pencils and paper for Catra to keep up her hobby. Shadow Weaver wouldn’t spend a penny on Catra’s passion, so the girls made do. Catra would draw while Adora did her homework or read books. They would enjoy the silence or break it every once in a while. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Adora doesn't know why they stopped doing this. Maybe it was the fact that they didn’t end up becoming roommates in college, since Bright Moon University had completely randomized roommates or the fact that when they started exploring their sexualities, that their girlfriends probably wouldn’t appreciate how clingy the two could be. They both have their own issues with asking for what they want, Adora especially, so that probably contributed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least they’re past that now, their blossoming relationship giving them the motivation and excuse to be around each other constantly. Now, they can just be with one another. Adora can put in a headphone and watch a TV show while Catra sketches at her desk or Adora will sit on Catra’s bed, playing music on her phone for the two of them and just watch Catra do her thing, losing herself in her passion. Adora has watched Catra complete some of her commissions and she’s even posed for some of Catra’s warm up sketches. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catra has brought up painting. She’s always liked it, despite not being too proficient at it. She’s done it on a drawing tablet and her laptop, but she’s always preferred physically drawing and painting. Catra has always preferred things being tangible; to the both of them, after all of Weaver’s gross words and empty promises, actions speak better than words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>These little comments gave Adora an idea. She’ll go against Catra’s wishes for a gift, just this once, and hopefully Catra will like the results.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their one month anniversary was coming up and while they both agreed to not do anything for it, Adora uses this as an excuse to get Catra a gift. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, she sits in Catra’s bedroom on her bed, dressed in Catra’s clothes with a purple gift bag at her feet. She can hear Entrapta playing a video game in the living room and Scorpia humming as she makes dinner. Her hands rest on soft sheets. She made the bed since Catra didn’t before work. Her heart races as she takes her phone in her hand, turning it on and seeing that Catra will be home any minute now. Her nervous hands seek something to help her jitters, but she doesn’t want to snoop, so she scrolls through her phone for a few minutes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until the door opens. She hears the roommates talking and then Scorpia telling Catra that she’s here. They talk briefly before Catra’s standing in the doorway, crossing her arms and looking at Adora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Adora.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes flick down to the bag at Adora’s feet and squints at her. She huffs. “Did you get me something?” She uncrosses her arms, a hand falling to rest on her hip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Uh-huh.” She smiles brightly, but her fingers fidget with the buttons on her phone mindlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, I didn’t get you anything, babe.” Catra frowns, shutting the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t need anything.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catra huffs again and kisses Adora’s lips. “Too bad. You got me something, so I’m getting you something back. Deal with it, dummy.” She drops down to her knees, sitting next to the bag. “Do I open it now?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you want.” Adora tries to seem indifferent, but the goofy, excited smile on her face is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catra holds back a giggle before digging into the bag, her tail happily swaying. She pushes through the tissue paper, avoiding getting her claws caught in it before taking out the small wrapped boxes. They’re not wrapped well. Adora has always been bad at the crafts stuff, but she enjoys it anyways. Catra appreciates the effort Adora had to go through and smiles softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can tell it was you who wrapped this, babe,” she teases, a twinkle in her eye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry.” She flushes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m kidding. It’s cute.” She rips open the wrapping paper and peels it off, revealing a small box of paints. Her eyes widen and her ears perk. “Adora… you’ve been listening to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I figured you might like something more than old watercolors you have,” she replies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She opens the next box, revealing more paints and then the last one, which holds different brushes. She gently places them in a pile together before pouncing on Adora, wrapping her in a tight hug. She peppers her face in kisses, making the blonde laugh, her laughter shaking both their bodies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re too fucking good for me,” she says between kisses before cupping her face in her hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s not true,” Adora argues back before kissing Catra on the lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m definitely getting you something back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I am. I can get something you want or it can be a surprise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, fine, just don’t waste your money on me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm. I can work with that, but on the other hand… no promises.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Catra…” the blonde whines. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora stares at Catra’s gift, appreciating the details as if she’s never seen them before. It’s one of Catra’s earliest paintings, not the first where she was getting the feel for it. Catra said she would recreate it someday when she’s gotten better at painting, but Adora loves it. Even if Catra were to recreate, she will always keep this one.</p><p>It’s beautiful. A painting of their first date but from the imagination. The two of them take up the middle of the painting, the back of their heads the only part visible. They’re wrapped in blankets as they were that night. The night sky is different from the one they saw, instead of it being a dark blue or black, the sky is full of dark and light blues and purples, along with many, many stars shaped like circles. </p><p>She walks to her tiny closet and grabs a pair of jeans. She gets out of her athletic shorts and groans inwardly, wishing today could just be a lazy day. She leaves her t-shirt on and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Adora sits on the couch, making casual conversation with Bow. Glimmer is standing by the front door, probably texting Riley, but she’s a social butterfly so who knows. </p><p>There’s a knock on the door and Glimmer places her phone on the counter and jogs to the door, despite the distance between the front door and kitchen being so small. She quickly opens the door and is greeted with her coworker.</p><p>Adora and Bow stand up to greet their guest. Glimmer and Riley hug, saying their hellos. She’s a tall fae, about the same height as Adora with tan skin, the pointed ears most fae have, curly ginger hair and dark eyes. Her eyes are the same shade as Bow’s. She has freckles too, which reminds Adora of Catra. </p><p>She’s taken out of her thoughts when Riley wraps Adora in a hug, giggling when she pulls back and sees the surprised look on Adora’s face. </p><p>“Hey, haven’t seen you in a while,” she greets Adora, her dark eyes lighting up. Though she pulled away from the hug, Riley gently rests her hands on Adora’s arms.</p><p>“Good to see you,” Adora replies with a friendly laugh. </p><p>“<em>Really</em> good to see you too,” the redhead replies with a small smirk and quirk of her eyebrow. Her hands fall away as she moves over to Bow last, giving him a hug and before they make quick conversation.</p><p>She looks to the side, looking at Glimmer and making eye contact. Glimmer winks at her with a mischievous smirk before asking what everyone wants to drink, her face returning to normal. Adora chews on her bottom lip, blunt teeth gripping the skin, wondering what the hell her best friend could be up to. She holds back a sigh and gets herself a bottle of water.</p><p>They all end up sitting in the living room, drinking soda, except for Adora, who goes for water instead. Bow and Glimmer insist on Adora and Riley taking the couch, which the women both argue against before giving in. The two of them sit on the floor, which makes Adora stare at them confusedly.</p><p>“Why are both of you on the floor?” Adora asks while fidgeting with her bottle cap. </p><p>“Because Catra’s coming. She can take the chair,” Glimmer replies, motioning to it lazily before turning the conversation on Riley, asking her what’s been going on with her.</p><p>Adora spaces out throughout, her mind drifting back to Catra. She wants to be in Catra’s arms, this conversation tiring her out early on. </p><p>When Riley’s done talking, Bow quickly takes over the conversation, talking about the archery classes he’s been teaching. Surprisingly, Riley seems to take a genuine interest in it, mentioning her older brother enjoyed it. Bow gets stars in his eyes and continues. Adora smiles softly at the interaction and fails to notice Riley inching closer and closer, and then suddenly, she’s the focus of the conversation.</p><p>“I heard you work at the gym not too far from here,” Riley mentions, quickly turning towards Adora. Their eyes meet. It’s not an intense stare but it is sudden. </p><p>“Uh, yup, I do!” the blonde replies cheerfully, managing an awkward smile. Bow and Glimmer can probably tell it’s forced, but as long Riley can’t tell, she doesn’t mind.</p><p>“I stopped working out but I was thinking about getting back into it. Any advice?” Riley turns her body towards Adora, resting her head against her arm, sitting sideways. She pulls a leg up, her knee grazing Adora’s thigh before pulling back. </p><p>“Don’t procrastinate and just do it. Even if it’s walking around your block for twenty minutes or something, just get back into it,” Adora recommends, tapping her finger against her water bottle so gently it’s almost silent.</p><p>“Maybe you should workout with Adora sometime,” Glimmer suggests, motioning to the both of them with a hopeful look on her face.</p><p>“That could be fun!” Bow adds. “Sometimes, I’m Adora’s workout buddy, it can’t hurt to have another.” </p><p>“That might keep me on track,” Riley admits and looks to Adora, who tenses a little. The woman notices this and backs up just a bit, maybe an inch.</p><p>She’s supposed to hang out with Riley now? They barely know each other.</p><p>She nods her head. “If you want. I get up early though.” She takes a sip of her water.</p><p>Glimmer’s eyes go from bright and excited to a glare. There’s no anger in it, but she’s chastising Adora with her eye for some reason. “You can always go at a different time for a friend, Adora.” </p><p>
  <em>Why is Glimmer forcing us together?</em>
</p><p>“I...guess?” She shrugs at Glimmer before looking at Riley. “Mornings work better for me. I start off with a workout before starting my work days there.”</p><p>“Oh okay. Maybe I’ll make mornings work then, if it makes it easier for you,” Riley replies, nodding her head.</p><p>Adora blushes a little bit and shakes her hands, water bottle still in one. “Don’t change your schedule for me, but if you want to work out with me in the mornings, it could be nice,” Adora says, gentle and hesitant, before awkwardly chuckling.</p><p>Luckily for Adora, the doorbell rings and she immediately untenses, excited to see her girlfriend. </p><p>“I’ll—“ Adora begins to stand up, but Glimmer is already up and waving her off. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Catra expects to see her girlfriend, but is met with Glimmer. She notices the mischievous glint in Glimmer’s eyes but ignores it, going for a greeting instead.</p><p>“Hey, Sparkles.” She shoves her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.</p><p>“Hi, Catra,” she says, looking more smug than mischevious for some reason. Catra can really see her resemblance to Frosts in this moment. </p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Her tail lashes a little bit. What could the little gremlin be up to?</p><p>Glimmer just chuckles and shuts the door. Catra slips off her shoes and then walks into the living room, trying to ignore her. She’s met with some girl talking to Adora, getting into her personal space. She can see Adora struggling to pay attention, probably wanting to greet Catra. </p><p>“Hi!” Bow greets Catra and she gives him a wave. “You can take the…” Catra stomps to the couch, saving her girlfriend from whatever’s going on. “Chair,” Bow finishes, but it’s too late. </p><p>She clears her throat and Adora moves away from the girl, smiling at her girlfriend. </p><p>“Hey,” Adora greets her, her dull eyes lighting up. Her expression goes from bored to excited, eyebrows raising slightly. </p><p>“Hey, Adora,” she purrs and gives a quick wave to this other woman. “Can I sit?” She motions to the couch.</p><p>“Sure,” the girl quickly replies and moves over. She gets very close to Adora, but she still gives her a few inches of space. She leaves the rest of the space for Catra. “I’m Riley, by the way.”</p><p>“Catra. Nice to meet you, but you’re in my spot,” Catra presses, faking a small smile. She’s starting to catch on to the reason Glimmer was smirking. She suppresses her tail lashing, stilling her tail completely sans a few twitches.</p><p>“Uh… yeah, sorry!” she quickly apologizes and moves away from Adora.</p><p>Catra proudly takes the spot between the two and leans against Adora, wrapping her tail around her lover’s wrist possessively. She would scent mark her but she’s not doing that at this moment, in front of this audience. The girl obviously doesn’t know Adora’s taken, but her interest in Adora is still pissing her off.</p><p>She glances to Glimmer who smiles innocently before starting a new conversation. “How was your day, Catra?” Catra quickly picks up on Glimmer’s fake smile.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm, Glimmer didn’t like Catra’s seating choice for some reason.</em>
</p><p>Before answering, Catra ponders what she should do for revenge. She silently wonders if her and Adora should keep this relationship a secret until one of their proposals. She’ll run it by Adora later for sure.</p><p>They all talk for a while, maybe a half hour or so, before Glimmer decides to make dinner. There’s some jabs thrown between Glimmer and Catra back and forth throughout the conversation. They’re brief and come off as jokes, but there’s some genuine tension. Glimmer seems to get more annoyed and annoyed, and this drives her to try to get Adora and Riley to interact more and more. </p><p>Catra studies Riley, watching her body language and trying to see what the girl’s deal is. Turns out, she’s genuinely nice. Catra would like her if she wasn’t staring at her girlfriend. Hell, she can’t blame her, it’s <em>Adora</em>, but it keeps her from being too friendly with this woman. The girl senses that Catra doesn’t like her, but she still tries to include Catra in the conversation. Catra can tell the girl is a little jealous, her eyes darting to Adora’s wrist, the feline tail wrapped around it, but she doesn’t try to get between them or anything. </p><p>It unfolds that Adora and Riley may end up working out together, which Catra would be fine with, if Riley wasn’t crushing so hard. If her mannerisms or compliments doesn’t give her away, her blush sure does. Adora will try to prevent or turn down any advances, but she can be too nice. Some people just assume she’s shy and push her. If that happens, Catra will definitely be getting involved.</p><p>The tension eases when Glimmer goes to make dinner and Riley insists on helping. It reminds Catra of how Adora can be, especially at her place. She can see why Glimmer is choosing this girl for Adora, if they’re not compatible, the girl is nice. Maybe the two of them could be friends. Catra watches the two for a moment before resting her head on Adora’s shoulder, her soft breath hitting Adora’s neck. </p><p>“You good?” she checks, taking Adora’s hand. </p><p>Bow watches them for a moment before taking out his phone and humming to himself.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just awkward,” Adora whispers back.</p><p>“Arrow Boy, were you in on this?” Catra hisses, doing her best to be quiet but loud enough for Bow to hear her. Luckily, the two girls are laughing and talking in the kitchen. </p><p>His eyes widen and he clears his throat. “No… well yeah, but not really. Hey, Riley’s nice,” he says, his voice wavering a little bit. </p><p>“What’s happening?” Adora questions, her face scrunching up.</p><p>Their conversation is concealed even more when Riley puts on some music. It’s not too loud (Catra wonders if Riley doesn’t turn it up because of her sensitive magicat ears), but it makes their conversation even less audible to the outsiders.</p><p>“Sparkles is trying to set you up on a date with that girl,” Catra hisses, crossing her arms. At the way Adora’s eyes widen in shock, Catra scoffs. “You didn’t pick up on the heart eyes at all?”</p><p>Bow’s eyes widen at how obvious Catra is letting her jealousy be. Usually, Catra concealed it, but now Adora is her girlfriend. She knows how she feels about her, so why hide it? Maybe he can assume she’s just moody today. She doubts Bow will put the pieces together anyway. They’ve always been protective of each other; this isn’t the most outlandish behavior.</p><p>“...Oh,” Adora replies and groans. “I thought she was being extra friendly.”</p><p>“Idiot.” Catra chuckles fondly.</p><p>“I’ll have a talk with Glimmer later.”</p><p>“Bow, too,” Catra adds, giving him a quick glance.</p><p>“It wasn’t my plan, but yeah, I’m complicit,” he confesses, rubbing the back of his neck. He moves from his spot across the table to sit on the couch with them.</p><p>“At least you’re self aware,” Catra replies, looking him up and down before curling back into Adora’s side.</p><p>“She just wants what’s best for you,” Bow argues. Adora goes to reply, but Bow continues, “I’m not defending her, but she’s not doing this to hurt anyone. Just keep that in mind.”</p><p>“Tell that to the smirk she gave me at the door,” Catra scoffs quietly, her eyes darting to the kitchen and back. </p><p>“Maybe she didn’t tell me everything about this little plan then…” Bow admits, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m talking about this with you guys later tonight,” Adora states, glaring at him and resting her head on Catra’s. “I love you guys but seriously…”</p><p>The rest of the night is pretty tense. Adora decides to ignore Glimmer, barely making eye contact with her. When Riley isn’t paying attention, Catra gives Glimmer glares for Adora. Bow does his best to keep the peace, despite there being no arguments. He smiles and makes sure there isn’t a dull moment, but by the end of the night, he looks exhausted. Riley looks tired herself, aware of the tension. She doesn’t bother staying for dessert, excusing herself. </p><p>On her way out, she gives everyone, including Catra and excluding Adora. Catra is shocked she got a hug and gives her a one-armed hug back, awkwardly chuckling and fake smiling. Riley does tell Adora that she’ll text her though and pats her on the shoulder. Adora forgot that Riley had her number, but she nods her head. </p><p>“Yeah, see ya,” Adora murmurs, waving at the woman.</p><p>When Glimmer shuts the door, all the fake smiles and laughs die down. </p><p>“On the couch, Sparkles and Arrow Boy,” Catra orders before turning to her lover. “You and I are sharing the chair, away from these freaks.” Adora snickers before she takes a deep breath in, hardening her features.</p><p>“Hey,” Bow tries to argue, pouting, before following the orders.</p><p>“Ssh!” Glimmer shushed him and quickly takes a seat.</p><p>The couple sits in the chair, Catra sitting sideways in her girlfriend’s lap. Adora takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. She’s always struggled with her confidence and she’s always hated confrontation. To help her nerves, she fidgets with Catra’s hair, twisting and unwinding her curls absentmindedly. Catra purrs quietly, a sound she knows soothes Adora. </p><p>“Okay, I appreciate the both of you and what you do for me… but I need you two to stay out of my love life! I’m not looking for a relationship right now and I really don’t want one forced on me,” Adora states, doing her best to speak calmly and clearly. She raises her voice a little bit, the anger bubbling up in her chest.</p><p>“I know, but hey, Riley’s nice. I thought you two would hit it off,” Glimmer argues calmly.</p><p>“We didn’t get the chance to because you kept trying to get us to make plans together,” Adora replies. “Guys, seriously, I’m happy with how things are. I don’t need you two trying to set me up with anyone.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Bow apologizes, holding her gaze. “I won’t participate in plans like these anymore.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“Good,” Catra mumbles. </p><p>“Glim, I love you, but please, knock it off.” </p><p>“I’ll take a break,” she concedes. “But if I find someone good for you, I’m not letting it slip through my fingers.” She wiggles her fingers. Then, quickly, her eyes dart to Catra, who arches an eyebrow, and back to Adora. </p><p>“Glim…” Bow chastises.</p><p>“That’s not for you to decide,” Adora states, becoming annoyed now. </p><p>“I’m just trying to help…” Glimmer replies, frowning. </p><p>“I don’t need help. You have a relationship, stay out of mine,” Adora says, standing up and lifting Catra with her. Catra squeaks, but quickly relaxes. “I can’t deal with this anymore. Glimmer, think about my side of things for once.” She glances down to Catra. “Bed?”</p><p>“Bed,” Catra repeats, nodding her head. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The two get into pajamas in Adora’s room before quickly getting into the bathroom, locking the door. They brush their teeth and wash their faces before they rush back into Adora’s room. By luck, they have no interactions with Bow and Glimmer. They’re both burnt out from this strange night. They climb into bed together. Catra rests her head on Adora’s chest after she makes sure to scent mark her now that they have privacy. Adora giggles at the attention and Catra purrs at the sound.</p><p>“You did a good job out there, babe.”</p><p>“I did?” Adora’s eyes widen a tad.</p><p>“Mhmm. Knowing Glimmer though, you’ll be having this conversation in a month, but I’ll take care of it for you when it happens,” Catra assures and Adora rolls her eyes.</p><p>“I just remembered how she used to dress me up for all my first dates. I looked good…but not completely myself, I guess,” Adora recalls. Her fingers automatically find Catra’s ears, rubbing them before they fall into her hair. </p><p>“You need to stick your foot down more, like how I keep telling Entrapta to not walk into my room without knocking, and to not conduct experiments on me in my sleep.”</p><p>“I forgot about that. What were the experiments again?”</p><p>“I don’t remember.” There’s a pause before Catra changes the topic, “Did you like Riley?”</p><p>“Ugh, how did I not notice she was flirting with me?” Adora whines, her face flushing. Briefly, she hides her face in Catra’s hair.</p><p>“You’re very oblivious. I’ve been flirting with you since...I don’t know? Middle school?”</p><p>Adora pulls out of her hiding place. “<em>Actually</em>? I caught on sometimes, but I always thought you were joking when I did…”</p><p>“We’re both idiots, but you’re the bigger idiot,” Catra cements, her lips curving a little bit.</p><p>“I won’t argue that.” Adora pouts. “I liked Riley though. I don’t know much about her. I wasn’t paying much attention when she spoke, but she was nice. Maybe a little touchy, but not overbearing.” </p><p>“Is she going to be your gym buddy?” Catra jokes, but she is genuinely curious.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be against it, but I’m not going to initiate that or anything. This whole friendship feels so forced.” The blonde runs her hand down her face, groaning.</p><p>“Because it was,” the magicat reminds her, sighing softly.</p><p>“Yeah… I still love them though,” Adora says. </p><p>“Of course you do. They’re just being assholes.” Catra rolls her eyes.</p><p>“I wonder what tomorrow morning will be like.”</p><p>“Give them the silent treatment,” Catra suggests, a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>“That’s mean.” Adora pouts.</p><p>“Maybe, but at this point, after Sparkles being all up in your love life since high school, it’s well deserved. C’mon, make ‘em sweat.”</p><p>Adora bursts out laughing before covering her mouth with her hand. Her laughter shakes Catra’s head on her chest and she finds herself chuckling too. </p><p>“You’re such a bad influence.” Catra chuckles and then Adora breaks out into laughter at one of her own thoughts. “Gods, imagine if we brought up that we’re dating after all of that.” She snorts.</p><p>Catra laughs. “I think Sparkles would scream. I don’t know if it’d be a happy or horrified scream after that stunt, but then she’d definitely get all embarrassed.”</p><p>“I’m kind of tempted, but I do like having us to ourselves.”</p><p>“So, let’s continue to keep it a secret.” Catra sits up, cupping Adora’s cheek in her palm, meeting her eyes. “Seriously though, if you get tired of keeping this a secret, let me know. I’ll be happy to scream from the rooftops Adora Grayskull is my girlfriend.”</p><p>“I will. The same thing with you, okay?”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll last a while, probably.” Catra then grabs her phone with a small smile. She lowers the brightness when the both of them groan. “Wanna watch some space video to fall asleep to?”</p><p>“Please!” Adora squeals. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night, Catra wakes up thirsty. She grumbles to herself, wanting to ignore the urge and stay in bed, but ultimately gives in. She slowly and gently pulls away from Adora. She plugs in her phone that they watched the space videos on before quietly opening and shutting the door behind herself.</p><p>She’s met with Glimmer, who’s grabbing a water bottle herself. At the gentle sound of the door shutting, the woman startles. She lets out a relieved breath, a hand resting over her probably racing heart.</p><p>“Fuck… Hey, Catra,” Glimmer greets her.</p><p>Catra nods at her in greeting, walking past her to grab a glass of water from the cabinet. “So, what was that about?”</p><p>“Huh?” Glimmer turns around, staring at Catra’s back as she moves to the sink.</p><p>“Your weird little looks at me during that mess,” Catra says just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the water running.</p><p>“I was telling you to make a move,” Glimmer admits, leaning up against the counter next to Catra.</p><p>“I figured.” The feline sighs, her nails tapping against the glass.</p><p>“You really should, but I’ll leave you alone for tonight. Go back to her.”</p><p>“I know, I know. She hates waking up alone.”</p><p>“Seriously though, you guys should get your shit together before you hurt one another,” Glimmer goes to walk away, but the brunette speaks up.</p><p>Catra shoots her a glare. “If you would stay out of our love lives, there’d be less of a risk of hurting one another. What if she ended up dating Riley? Do you know how that would hurt me?” Catra whisper-shouts, pointing to her heart with her free hand.</p><p>Glimmer turns around. “She deserves to be happy.”</p><p>“I agree, but a forced relationship is not going to make her happy.” She huffs. “Fuck, I can’t do this. I should get back to Adora.”</p><p>“I’m not trying to hurt you guys—“ Catra’s fur bristles. She quickly and quietly opens the door, pausing for a second.</p><p>“Night, Glimmer,” she says before shutting the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spending the Day Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora’s eyes slowly peel open, not wanting to, surrounded by all this warmth. She stares at the ceiling before blinking. Once. Twice. She looks down at her sleeping girlfriend, breathing gently and slowly. Her head rises and falls with Adora’s chest. Adora hesitantly brings her hand to Catra’s ear. It twitches with the contact, but when Adora starts scratching at the bottom of them, Catra begins purring. Adora smiles at the sound.</p><p>For a few minutes, she just listens to the wonderful sounds of Catra’s purring, enjoying her peaceful morning. Reluctantly, she checks her phone and sees it’s 8:03 on Sunday. She decides she won’t work out today and spend her morning with Catra instead. She can distantly hear Bow and Glimmer in the kitchen. They might be talking, but she can’t make it out.</p><p>Something is dropped in the kitchen, making Catra jolt, eyes widening. Her purring is gone. Adora pouts and just kisses her cheek, immediately calming her down.</p><p>“Fucking Bow and Glimmer,” Catra mumbles, her eyebrows scrunched in annoyance. She drops her head onto the top of Adora’s chest, her forehead by her collarbone.</p><p>“Speaking of them, do you want to spend the day at your apartment?” Adora rubs Catra’s back soothingly under the blanket.</p><p>Catra hums, thinking it over for a second. She looks up and meets Adora’s eyes with a playful smile. “Nah, let’s act all flirty in front of them. Piss ‘em off a little.”</p><p>“Will that really piss them off?” Adora arches an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, they’ll be all frustrated about how we’re just <em>besties</em>.” She smirks before pecking her cheek.</p><p>The blonde sighs and shrugs. “Works for me.”</p><p>“You up for that?”</p><p>“As long as I don’t deal with them alone and we can make some coffee, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Adora doesn’t acknowledge her two best friends and roommates when they reach the kitchen. She focuses on Catra and her meal this morning. Glimmer almost says something, but instead, they all exchange brief and tense greetings. Nothing more than that.</p><p>Adora decides to be lazy this morning, making herself some oatmeal, adding some honey and fruit as a treat. Catra makes cereal, taking the last of Glimmer’s favorite, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, just to get on her nerves. They take the rest of the coffee in the pot, despite it being only lukewarm.</p><p>Glimmer glances at them occasionally, probably from the occasional noise they make. Her jaw clenches when she notices Catra’s choice in breakfast but she remains quiet. Catra holds back a chuckle at that, shooting Glimmer a wink, and neither says a word.</p><p>Catra sits down first at the table, digging in. Adora meets her there quickly. Catra stands up, pointing to Adora’s lap.</p><p>“Really?” Adora whispers.</p><p>“Mhmm. Cool with you?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” Catra chuckles and happily takes a seat in Adora’s lap, tail curling around her girlfriend’s waist.</p><p>Adora wraps an arm around her partner’s waist and with the other, begins eating her breakfast. This isn’t the most unusual thing for them, snuggling and being on top of each other, but for most people, this wouldn’t be platonic, so it’s perfect to tease their best friends with.</p><p>Glimmer takes a sip of her coffee and glances to her side, noticing the two of them on top of each other. Her face contorts and she huffs.</p><p>Bow starts talking again. His eyes dart over to the two and he internally sighs, realizing what Glimmer has noticed. He lets it be and continues to talk about whatever. He quietly suggests date ideas for the two of them, hoping their own love life will distract her. </p><p>And it does. She lights up, pink eyes sparkling like gems.</p><p>Catra doesn’t bother being quiet; she’s trying to get on Glimmer’s nerves here. “Is your oatmeal good?” She drops her spoon and motions to Adora’s free hand.</p><p>“Yup!” Adora gives her a thumbs up and a grin.</p><p>“Can I have a bite?” Catra gives her puppy eyes, though she already knows her answer.</p><p>“Want me to grab you a spoon?”</p><p>“No, this is good. Feed me?” she asks, fluttering her eyelashes.</p><p>“Sure.” Adora shrugs, acting casual despite her pinkened cheeks giving her away.</p><p>Glimmer and Bow watch with mouths slightly open. The two of them have always been strangely close but this… feeding each other is a bit much, even for them. Glimmer squints at the two of them, watching the blonde bring her spoon to Catra’s mouth. The magicat leans over and takes a bite, nodding her head as she chews.</p><p>“Yummy.” She licks her lips. Adora eyes them for a second before meeting her girlfriend’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m a master chef,” the blonde jokes, smirking and feigning overconfidence.</p><p>“Calm down, dummy, it’s just oatmeal.” She would have bumped Adora with her shoulder but decides against it with her bowl of cereal in hand. She goes right back to her cereal instead, sparing Bow and Glimmer a glance, arching an eyebrow. </p><p>“So, lunch?” Bow asks, breaking the silence between him and Glimmer. He lightly taps her arm.</p><p>“Yes!” she quickly agrees, smiling excitedly. She pecks Bow on the cheek.</p><p>Catra looks at them and fake gags. Adora leans into the magicat’s neck, chuckling softly.</p><p>“I’ll start getting ready,” Glimmer replies, shorting the other two a glare. “Want the rest of my coffee?”</p><p>“You sure? This is your lifeline,” Bow asks as he takes her cup in his hand.</p><p>“Oh, shush. Take it.” She waves him off. “And shut up, you two. I hear you whispering.” She points at Catra and Adora, shooting them heatless glares. </p><p>Catra sticks her tongue out before digging back into her cereal. </p><p>Bow smiles softly and awkwardly, hoping the tension between all of them is gone. He glances between all of them. No more words are shared and Glimmer goes to get ready, shutting her bedroom door behind her. Bow sighs in relief before taking a sip of Glimmer’s coffee. </p><p>He swallows and takes a deep breath. “Hey, you guys.” The two look at him, looking almost confused. Adora was excepting a quiet morning, her main focus her girlfriend. “I’m sorry about last night.” </p><p>“It’s… fine.” Catra bumps her. “Okay, it’s not fine, but I accept your apology. Please, just leave us be.” Adora reaches up and rubs Catra’s ears to calm herself.</p><p>“I promise I will.” He holds up his hands in apology.</p><p>“But Glimmer…” Catra whispers.</p><p>“She’ll take a break, like she said. I’ll talk her out of anything I can,” he promises, his eyes darting back and forth, meeting each of their gazes.</p><p>Adora sighs. “I know she means well and she’s doing it because she cares, but it sucks.”</p><p>Glimmer steps outside her room. “I can hear you guys,” she announces, almost sternly, before softening. “I won’t do anything like that again, I promise. I’m sorry.” She blows a kiss at the two of them and then pauses in the doorway. “Hey, Adora. Since I’ve always figured out your date outfits, why don’t you pick mine out?”</p><p>Catra tilts her head at this way of appeasement but shrugs, looking at her girlfriend. “It’s so hard staying mad at these two,” Adora grumbles before nodding. She raises her voice, “I’ll be in there in a sec.”</p><p>Glimmer nods before slipping back in her room.</p><p>“Speaking of, I should probably get ready myself,” Bow says, standing up and grabbing both his and Glimmer’s cups. </p><p>Adora scarfs down the rest of her oatmeal; Catra eats her cereal at a normal pace, gently shaking her head at her girlfriend’s eating habits. Bow shuts the door to his bedroom to change. When Catra sees Adora’s done with her breakfast, she places her bowl down and climbs out of her girlfriend’s lap. </p><p>“Good luck,” Catra says, pecking Adora on the cheek. “I’ll take care of the dishes.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Adora pecks Catra on the cheek.</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>The blonde stands in front of the door, taking a deep breath and bringing her knuckles to the wood. She hears the sound of Glimmer’s quick footsteps and in an instant, she’s dragged into the bedroom. </p><p>“I’m not the most fashionable person,” Adora admits, rubbing the back of her neck. </p><p>“That’s why I picked out three outfits. You choose one for me. Plus, there’s accessories. I got you covered.” Glimmer motions to her bed, covered in different clothing items.</p><p>There’s two pairs of pants: ripped black jeans and plain dark blue jeans. Adora points to the dark blue jeans and the shorter woman grabs them, humming her agreement. There’s four shirts: a long-sleeved black turtleneck, a v-neck pastel purple sweater, an oversized white sweater, and finally, a black t-shirt paired with a light blue flannel. The tallest hums, her tongue sticking out in concentration. Glimmer hovers in silence, glancing over her choices once again. </p><p>“The purple sweater,” Adora says, pointing at it with finality.</p><p>“Thank you!” Glimmer says, quickly grabbing the shirt and grinning. “Alright, now that we’re alone. I wanted to apologize and remind you of something.” She motions for Adora to sit, so she does. Glimmer herself takes a seat at her desk, cradling her clothing. “You are enough and I love you. You don’t need any of us, and you especially don’t need a relationship. I just… I see the way you look at Catra, how you yearn for her, and I’ve watched it for years now. So, I keep getting in your business and pushing you two. I’m sorry it’s not working and just making you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Adora almost tears up at the pep talk, the reminder she’s enough. She plays with her fingers, thinking over the rest of what Glimmer said. Her eyebrows furrow and her tongue makes its way outside of her mouth.</p><p>“How was last night supposed to push me and Catra together?”</p><p>“It was and it wasn’t. I thought you would like Riley, and if you didn’t, it would give Catra a reason to make a move. It would show that you two can’t dance around each other forever, that there’s other options.” </p><p>Adora sighs. “I appreciate it… and I don’t. I’m not a child anymore, Glimmer. And I, I’ve been controlled, managed my entire life. You know about my childhood, about Weaver. I want some control, especially in my love life.”</p><p>“Shit… I understand. I want that too. You never got involved with Bow and me, not even for revenge. Thank you for that.”</p><p>Adora chuckles and shrugs. “That’s kind of the bare minimum, Glim.”</p><p>“Sorry for being a shitty friend.” She sighs, her cheeks heating up a little bit.</p><p>“Don’t say that. I don’t know, uh… just do better.”</p><p>“I will, but that doesn’t mean I won’t have my opinions.”</p><p><em>And that’s exactly why Catra and I are keeping us a secret right now</em>, Adora thinks to herself. She rolls her eyes, but smiles.<br/>“Thank you. I‘ll leave you to it. Have fun with Bow.” The two exchange smiles before Adora walks out the door, shutting it behind her.</p><p>Adora enters the middle of the apartment and looks to her right, seeing Catra at the sink, cleaning their dishes. Music plays quietly over the phone. Adora walks over to her, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>“Hey,” Catra greets.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“How does it feel taking Sparkles’ role?”</p><p>Adora shrugs, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. She glances to both bedrooms, the doors shut, and fully relaxes against her girl’s back. </p><p>“She can have it.” She can feel Catra’s chuckle against her chest. “She also apologized, but you know, it’s Glimmer. She’s going to have her opinions and who knows, maybe in a year she’ll be back at it again.”</p><p>“Well, that’s Sparkles for you,” Catra replies, turning off the sink and drying her hands. “Snuggles?” She holds her hand out and Adora quickly grabs it.</p><p>“Couch?”</p><p>“Yes, we gotta bother these dorks with some PDA. Make ‘em see what you’ve been dealing with.” </p><p>So the two end up, curled up on the couch together. Adora lays her head on Catra’s chest, ear up against her collarbone, listening to the soothing beat of her heart. The magicat’s tail curls around her thigh, twitching occasionally. </p><p>Bow and Glimmer walk out of their rooms just a minute after the women get situated. Catra and Adora ignore the two of them, whispering quietly. Adora coils Catra’s hair around her finger, letting it curl and unwind. </p><p>“Have fun, you two,” Adora raises her voice a little bit, not enough to disturb Catra but enough to be heard.  She sits up and gives them a quick smile before falls back onto her girlfriend, eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>“Bye!” the couple replies, scarily in unison.</p><p>The minute the door shuts, Catra sighs in relief and peppers the top of her girlfriend's head in kisses.</p><p>Catra pauses her kisses; Adora pouts, though it’s not visible from Catra’s angle. The magicat’s heart is full. The words are heavy on her tongue. She opens her mouth slightly before shutting it. </p><p>Does she need to say it? Does Adora know? Probably not, the doofus.</p><p>Is it too soon though? </p><p>Instead, she continues gently kissing her girlfriend’s head, strands of blonde tickling her plush lips. She runs her fingers through blonde hair, catching a knot and quickly unknotting the tied strands. </p><p>“I love this, being with you,” Catra gives in, saying something close to what she means. It doesn’t express her feelings fully, but hey, expressing emotions has always been difficult for her. </p><p>“Me too,” Adora replies, opening her eyes. She kisses her girlfriend’s collarbone. If she could purr, she would. “I don’t want to get up. This is perfect. You’re perfect,” Adora gushes, a big goofy smile on her face.</p><p>Catra flushes at the words. “Not true, you big sap.” She ruffles her girl’s blonde hair.</p><p>“Uh-uh, I’m right.” Catra doesn’t bother responding, just letting her girlfriend be right for once. </p><p>Adora decides to change the topic entirely, getting rid of their mushiness. “Still mad at Glimmer?”</p><p>“You’re too nice; someone’s gotta hold the grudge for you, babe,” she snarks.</p><p>“I’m not really mad anymore, just upset, I guess. Not enough to ignore or argue with her. Besides, I’m not single and it didn’t get in between the two of us, so I can’t be too upset.” Adora then smirks. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t get on her nerves or anything for me.”</p><p>“You know me so well.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>For the most part, Catra and Adora chilled on the couch, but then Adora got the impulse to be productive. Her brain told her to get up and do chores.</p><p>“Babe, relax. Can we have a lazy sunday?” The magicat pouted at her, using the puppy eyes on her girlfriend.</p><p>“Fine,” Adora agreed and for the rest of the day they relaxed on the couch. Adora did get in a little cleaning though. Catra insisted on providing some help to take the weight off.</p><p>Then, the other couple comes home. They all figure out dinner and eat together. Bow tries to get the group to connect and talk more, but he doesn't push them. The most he does is suggest a movie night, which surprisingly, everyone agrees to. </p><p>Adora and Catra usually sit close together or curl up together during movie nights. Tonight though, Catra sits in her girlfriend’s lap while Adora plays with her ears. </p><p>Bow makes two different bowls of popcorn for each duo. They each take one side of the couch, curling into one side.</p><p>“So, as a way to make it up to you two, I’m giving you the chance to choose our movie,” the man says, handing Adora the remote who decides she rather handle the popcorn. Quickly, she hands it to Catra who takes it with a smirk.</p><p>“Hmm, I like this treatment,” the magicat comments. She goes with Glimmer’s least favorite genre. “Horror it is.”</p><p>“Of course, you choose Horror. They’re so cheesy and the fucking jumpscares,” she grumbles, curling into Bow’s side. She shoves some caramel popcorn into her mouth. </p><p>“You’re just a scaredy-cat, Sparkles,” the brunette teases, glancing over and sticking her tongue out at the woman. She gets the finger in retaliation. </p><p>“Hmm, I’m thinking about choosing <em>Child’s Play</em> just for you, Sparkles.”</p><p>“No,” Adora states, shaking her head.</p><p>“<em>The Texas Chain Saw Massacre</em> it is. A classic.” Catra finds it, clicking around on the remote for a minute before the movie begins playing.</p><p>Adora presses a couple kisses to the top of Catra’s head. They clearly look like a couple and Bow and Glimmer seem to think so, from the not so secret glances they’ve been sharing.</p><p>They’re twenty minutes into the movie when Glimmer looks like she wants to combust, the gossipy side of her clearly wanting to make its escape. Catra smirks to herself, purring happily and leaning into Adora’s touches.</p><p>It’s not a romantic movie or anything but the two sure do act like it.</p><p>“You two are worse than us,” Glimmer comments by the halfway point, giving them the side eye.</p><p>Catra chuckles and sticks out her tongue. Glimmer does the same thing back.</p><p>“Shush!” Bow and Adora whisper-shout in unison.</p><p>By the end, they’re all cheering for the final girl as she runs around screaming desperately, trying to escape Leatherface. The sounds of the chainsaw, Sally screaming, and the group’s cheering fill the apartment. </p><p>Despite her reservations, Glimmer doesn’t mind this movie. The chase genuinely has her on the edge of her seat, abandoning her popcorn for the moment. </p><p>The taller woman grips the shorter’s sides in anticipation. Her tail swings back and forth, despite knowing the ending. </p><p>When she finally gets away in the back of the truck, laughing maniacally, the group cheers.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Catra mutters.</p><p>“Something about the thrill of the chase gets me going,” Glimmer confesses, grabbing the last bit of popcorn. </p><p>“I don’t tend to like that stuff but that was good,” Bow admits. </p><p>“I have good taste,” Catra states proudly, crossing her arms.</p><p>“You do,” Adora says, headbutting her. </p><p>Catra decides she should go home since she has work tomorrow. She invites Adora and she declines. She has work too (but much earlier) and decides to let her girlfriend sleep in.  </p><p>“Text me when you get home?”</p><p>“As always, dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think my plan worked?” Glimmer asks as the couple curls up for bed.</p><p>“Glim…”</p><p>“I’m just saying, Bow, did you see the way they were during movie night?”</p><p>“They’re always cuddly. They’ve been sharing beds since childhood.”</p><p>“But Adora doesn’t go and suffocate Catra in head kisses.”</p><p>“Glimmer, it’s really not our place…”</p><p>“I guess not, but I was wondering… if they started dating, would they tell us?”</p><p>“Yes, we’re their best friends. Besides, I’m sure they would be quick to tell you to get off their backs.” </p><p>“I guess that’s true.” </p><p>“Okay, Glim, babe, I’m putting a ban on talking about their love lives for the moment. For all our sakes.” Bow lets out a sigh.</p><p>“...Okay, okay, I’m done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Their First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>smut. pretty much just smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a bunch of ideas but i was struggling to write them, so i said fuck it, and wrote smut instead. </p>
<p>feel free to skip! for the most part, this story is rated T with the exception of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next weekend, both Glimmer and Bow are gone for the entirety of it. They invite Adora but she declines, letting the couple have their time together with Bow’s family. They don’t push her on it.</p>
<p>The blonde’s quick to invite her girlfriend over for the weekend. After work, Catra takes a quick shower and changes into regular, comfortable clothes. She packs a bag for the weekend, the shirts she plans on wearing are all Adora’s. She smirks to herself at that. She’s bringing them there but she’s sure as hell not giving them back, that’s for sure.</p>
<p>She quickly says her goodbyes to her two roommates, surprised that Entrapta isn’t staying at Entrapta’s. Scorpia gives her a hug and a wink and then she’s off.</p>
<p>She blasts some music from her headphones, making the trip quicker. Her heart races with excitement the entire way. No matter how much they see each other, this excitement, this passion, this… <em>love</em>, never fades.</p>
<p>Instead of taking the elevator up to Adora’s apartment, she sprints up the stairs. She’s left with a heaving chest and burning thighs, but it’s so worth it. She knocks on the door and gets a, “The door’s open!” and opens it for herself. </p>
<p>She steps inside, locking the door. As she slips off her sneakers, she glances down to the shoes on the floor and notices both Bow and Glimmer’s usual shoes are gone.</p>
<p>“Chinese food good? I would've cooked but—“</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s all good.” She drops her bag on the floor and speedwalks into Adora’s arms, trilling when strong arms wrap around her waist.</p>
<p><em>I love you</em>, Catra’s brain screams. She buries her face in Adora’s neck, taking in her scent. Her racing heart slows down just enough, calming at the familiarity. </p>
<p>“Movie night?” the blonde asks as they pull away.</p>
<p>“Comedy movie night,” the feline confirms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two end up curled up together on the couch, like most movie nights alone. Catra rests her head on Adora’s chest, listening to the beat of Adora’s heart rather than the movie playing. Adora drums her fingers against Catra’s back, her eyes darting back and forth across the screen, following the action. </p>
<p>Catra hums, bored, and leans up to kiss Adora’s neck. It gets her the attention she wants. Pale fingers play with her curls and the fingers drumming against her back pause.</p>
<p>Catra looks up from her spot and sits up before leaning over to press their lips together in a sweet kiss. They kiss for a moment before breaking out in smiles.</p>
<p>“I love your smile,” Adora whispers when they pull away, her hands moving to cup Catra’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“Have you looked at your own, dork?” she counters, lowering her voice. She winks at her girlfriend before leaning back down to nip at Adora’s bottom lip. </p>
<p>They continue to kiss, deepening it and pulling back when they need to breathe. Catra’s hands make their way up Adora’s shirt, running her claws gently down the blonde’s stomach, just as she likes it. Adora’s fingers mimic the action, going up her shirt and caressing her waist, feeling Catra’s rib cage expand with each breath.</p>
<p>When they pull away from another kiss, Adora asks, “Shirt off?”</p>
<p>“Whatever makes you happy, princess.” Catra quickly listens, stripping off her shirt and tossing it onto the floor. </p>
<p>Adora stares, her jaw dropping. Her heart picks up the pace. She gulps loudly and Catra laughs at the noise. The feline wears a black bra and gods, the blonde loves the color black on Catra. It suits her <em>too</em> well.</p>
<p>Adora pulls Catra down for another kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. She kisses the roughest this time. They both moan into the kiss, tongues colliding.</p>
<p>Adora pulls away, not wanting to but needing to. “Bedroom?” she asks.</p>
<p>“Bedroom,” the brunette quickly agrees, a tad breathless.</p>
<p>They pause their makeout session, jogging into Adora’s room. Adora quickly strips out of her shirt as Catra tosses away her bra and yanks her pants down. She leaves her underwear on and sits on the bed, watching as Adora slips her pants down. She licks her lips, loving her girlfriend’s strong, muscular thighs.</p>
<p>Catra smiles softly. She’s thought of this so many times. Attending Adora’s soccer games. Watching her workout. Dazing off in class. Waking up pent up from a dream where something similar takes place.</p>
<p>Adora hasn’t let herself dream of this, not until recently, not until their makeout sessions became a thing. She’s going to savor every second. </p>
<p>“Lay back. I’m doing you first,” Adora promises, a glint in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Sure, princess,” she replies, shrugging and falling back. Her tail dances happily across the bed. </p>
<p>Adora leans over, kissing her before she drops to her knees, hands snaking up the woman’s legs, going against the grain of her fur. She’s always loved how long and strong Catra’s legs are. When Catra did track in high school freshman year, Adora went feral. She attended the meets to cheer on her best friend, but also because of her own personal yearning. </p>
<p>Catra’s fur tickles her fingers. It’s so soft. So addicting. </p>
<p>Adora’s sitting on her heels but slowly lifts her body as she gets higher and higher on Catra’s. The two lock eyes, both dilated. Full of lust and passion for one another. Yearning for more. She licks her lips and begins peppering Catra’s body with kisses, making the feline let out pleased hums.</p>
<p>She reaches up to Catra’s chest, gripping her breasts, feeling their weight in her hands. When she tweaks a nipple with her thumb, Catra bites her lip with a sharp fang and moans. </p>
<p>Her “Shit...” is muffled by her lips. Her eyes flutter shut for a second before they pop open to look back at her girlfriend. Adora smiles softly, loving the sounds she makes for her.</p>
<p>“So pretty,” the blonde mumbles, kissing up Catra’s chest until she’s leaning over her again. The blonde uses one arm to hold her weight, looking down at Catra.</p>
<p>The brunette reaches up, gripping Adora’s blonde hair and pulls their faces together. Lips meet and their tongues explore one another's mouths. Catra greedily claims Adora’s mouth. They moan in unison. Their moans go from quiet to loud. And louder. They raise in volume with every flick of a tongue. Every time Adora tweaks Catra’s nipple. Every yank of Adora’s hair.</p>
<p>“Can I... bite you?” Catra asks when they pull away, gasping for air. She eyes her girlfriend’s bare neck, licking her reddened lower lip.</p>
<p>“I’ve never stopped you before,” Adora replies, tilting her head to the side. </p>
<p>Catra licks her neck, peppering it in kisses before sinking her teeth in. She kisses the mark when she’s done, smirking against the skin. Adora’s heart rate picks up even more somehow. She doesn’t care if these marks are visible. What Glimmer could say. She doesn’t care, not when it feels this good. Adora feels up and down Catra’s body, feeling her stomach rise and fall. Catra lifts her face before moving downwards, biting again. Adora whimpers, her fingers twitching and pausing before her hands go right back up to Catra’s breasts.</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” Adora hums before moaning when Catra bites again, a bit harder, her teeth sinking deeper.</p>
<p>Catra keeps biting, sinking lower and lower. Adora keeps touching, teasing, feeling. Their faces become more and more flushed. Catra becomes impatient, groaning, lifting her hips up, wanting and needing more. </p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>,” she begs, desperately. </p>
<p>Adora claims Catra’s mouth this time, her tongue exploring and her lips biting. The kisses get rougher and messier. Adora leaves Catra’s mouth to leave hickeys on her girlfriend’s neck, making her own marks. She kisses lower and lower before moving her head to the side, taking a nipple on her mouth and sucking. Her other hand palms Catra’s breast, making the feline whimper and mewl. Her chest arches into the touch.</p>
<p>She whimpers with a shaking voice, “More, more, <em>Adora</em>.” Her mind wanders for just a second. She wonders if Adora can feel her racing heart under her palm. </p>
<p>Adora uses teeth, giving Catra just a bit <em>more</em>. She gives Adora a throaty moan at that before the blonde slides lower, her hands following. Catra’s fur tickles her lips and fingers but it’s intoxicating. She wants to remain buried in her fur forever. It’s so soft. So soothing. Familiar.</p>
<p>She glances at Catra’s lashing tail and smirks. Finally, she makes it to Catra’s underwear and looks up, meeting Catra’s eyes. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her eyes beg Adora to keep going, give her <em>more</em>. Her pupils are so blown out, her partner can barely see their amber and bright blue. The blonde can smell and practically taste Catra’s arousal. Her mouth waters.</p>
<p>She pulls Catra’s black underwear down her legs. She lets them fall to the floor and quickly kisses up the girl’s leg, the scent getting stronger and stronger. She can feel how tense Catra’s getting and the higher up she gets, she can watch the muscles in her girlfriend’s stomach flex. She kisses her inner thighs and swears to herself she will always remember this. Memorize every wonderful detail.</p>
<p>“<em>Adora</em>...” she begs again, her beautiful voice so rough and deep and desperate with arousal. </p>
<p>Adora sees no reason to delay. Her girlfriend’s begging is beautiful and she wants to hear it more, but she’s ready to taste her. She licks up the length of her, groaning at the taste. Catra lifts her hips, moaning at the feeling of Adora’s soft tongue and hot breath hitting right where she wants—<em>needs</em> it.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuckkkkk</em>...” </p>
<p>She flicks Catra’s clit with her tongue and holds her hips down when Catra tries to move them. “More,” she whispers and Adora listens. </p>
<p>Her tongue picks up the pace. Catra’s moans and whimpers get higher and higher pitched, just a bit louder with each stroke of her tongue. Her tongue explores lower, drinking her arousal straight from its source. She moans at her taste. </p>
<p>
  <em>She’s so delicious. Fuck, fuck...</em>
</p>
<p>Adora loves everything about this. The taste on her tongue. The warmth surrounding them. The heavy breathing. The whimpers. Catra. Catra. <em>Catra</em>. She’s perfect. This is perfect. </p>
<p>“<em>Adora…</em>” she whimpers out, muttering out curses afterward. Adora has to increase the pressure on her hips as they rock and try to lift up, up. Catra’s hand jumps down to meet Adora’s, gently gripping it. She tries to control her claws but she can’t. She lightly pricks Adora’s hand but the blonde doesn’t mind, in fact it drives her on.</p>
<p>After a minute, Adora pulls away and Catra whimpers, “Adora, please.”</p>
<p>“Be still for me. Be good,” Adora says as she takes her other hand away from Catra’s hip and slowly slides her middle finger inside.</p>
<p>“I’ll be good,” Catra promises desperately, her eyes fluttering shut. Her grip on Adora’s hand tightens. The feline palms her breast with her other hand. Adora goes back to sucking her clit and she cries out. “More, more… I’m so—ah—damn close.” </p>
<p>She adds her ring finger to the mix, pumping and curling. In and out. Matching the pace of her tongue. More of Catra’s slick covers Adora’s tongue and she laps it up greedily,</p>
<p>Catra feels lightheaded, getting closer and closer to that peak. She tries not to cry out, muffling her moans by biting her lip. She tries to watch Adora but her eyes slam shut and seconds later, she’s hitting her peak. Her strong things clench around Adora’s head, trapping her. The hand fondling her tits quickly moves to grip Adora’s hair, keeping her right where she wants her. Her hips jerk and she lets out a loud moan. </p>
<p>Adora helps her through the aftershocks, continuing to gently suck her clit. She slows the pace of her fingers but keeps pumping until she believes Catra’s done. </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” the brunette whispers, both her hands falling away onto the bed. <em>I just slept with the love of my life… how the fuck did that happen?</em></p>
<p>The blonde stands up, one of her knees cracking. She lies next to Catra, resting her head in her hand, looking down at her girlfriend. They two make loving eye contact. Adora raises her fingers, presenting them to Catra before sticking them in her own mouth, groaning at the taste. </p>
<p>Catra watches her, in a trance. She bites her lip as she continues to catch her breath. When Adora’s done, she yanks the blonde and licks the inside of her mouth, tasting her own flavor.</p>
<p>When they pull away, the words are on Adora’s tongue but she worries it’s too soon. She worries that Catra would think Adora only loves her for her body, for this, so she keeps quiet. She reaches out for her girlfriend's waist, rubbing circles with her thumb.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” she compliments her instead. </p>
<p>“Give me a sec and I’ll return the favor,” Catra promises.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to.” Her grip on Catra’s waist weakens, fingers resting there rather than lightly gripping.</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh, unless you really don’t want me to.” Catra runs her fingers through blonde locks.</p>
<p>“No!” she yells out before quieting down, her cheeks flushing. “No, I do… want you to.”</p>
<p>Catra leans up to kiss her and hopefully distract her from these thoughts. They pull away with goofy smiles before leaning back in.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you for telling me what you want.” </p>
<p>Adora nods her head, acknowledging her progress.</p>
<p>A few minutes of sweet and gentle kissing and Catra nips Adora’s bottom lip, signaling she’s ready. Adora lies on her back, heading hitting the pillow. She pulls at Catra’s waist, asking her to come closer. She listens and climbs on top of Adora, straddling her like she had on the couch. </p>
<p>“Let me appreciate you?” Catra asks gently, her hands resting on Adora’s abs.</p>
<p>Adora flushes and breaks out into a small smile. “Okay.” </p>
<p>“Tell me at any point if you’re uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she agrees, nodding her head.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the brunette whispers, smiling softly before leaning down to kiss Adora’s chest. </p>
<p>Her breasts are much larger than her own and she loves it. She nips at them, making Adora arch her back into the touch. When she takes a nipple into her mouth, Adora’s fingers tangle in her hair. </p>
<p>“Catra…”</p>
<p>Catra pulls away, kissing down the center of her chest and then the undersides of her tits. </p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, babe.”</p>
<p>The blonde bites her lip at that, not confirming nor denying. </p>
<p>Catra licks down the center of Adora’s body, her tongue gliding against glorious abs. She’s <em>dreamt</em> about doing this. She makes her way down to the top of Adora’s underwear, heterochromatic eyes looking up to meet blue.</p>
<p>“Can I…?” </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Adora replies breathily. </p>
<p>Quickly, she slips off Adora’s underwear and tosses the garment to the floor. She licks her lips at the sight before her. Adora, soaking wet, flushed down to her chest, abs and thighs flexing. <em>Delicious</em>.</p>
<p>She kisses Adora’s clit. “Beautiful,” she repeats before sitting up. She wants to watch Adora hit her peak, see her fall apart even more for her. </p>
<p>She retracts her claws before her middle and ring finger dip down to gather some of Adora’s wetness. She rubs Adora’s clit in circles, the blonde bucking into the touch. </p>
<p>The blonde’s breath speeds up at the feeling. She’s already close from taking care of Catra. She stares into dilated, heterochromatic eyes, letting the whimpers tumble from her reddened lips.</p>
<p>“Catra…” she whispers. “Inside,” she says, a tad louder, something between a beg and an order.</p>
<p>Catra’s quick to listen, her middle finger quickly slipping inside warm, tight heat. Adora clenches around her, her abs flexing. The brunette pumps slowly, getting Adora ready before sticking her ring finger inside. She watches the blonde’s breath hitch, her chest bouncing with every quick breath. </p>
<p>“Perfect. You’re so perfect, Adora.”</p>
<p>She keens at the praise, her walls tightening around her girlfriend’s fingers. “Shit…” She reaches out for Catra’s free hand which rests on Adora’s thigh, keeping her spread. “Close, I’m so close.”</p>
<p>“Let go for me, baby.” So Adora does and in seconds, she’s tumbling off the edge.</p>
<p>Her walls grip Catra’s fingers like a lifeline as they continue to pump, guiding her through her orgasm. After a minute, Adora’s done and she motions for Catra to take her hand away. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so hot,” the feline whimpers before licking fingers, eyes fluttering shut at the taste.</p>
<p>Adora chuckles and when she catches her breath, she speaks “Says you. I almost came from taking care of you.” She lightly shoves the feline’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Snuggles?” Catra suggests, ears perking up at the thought.</p>
<p>“Please.” Adora makes grabby hands at her.</p>
<p>Catra collapses on top of Adora’s chest, kissing her breast once before going completely limp. They remain on top of the sheets, too lazy to get up and pull them over themselves.</p>
<p>“I think we’re going to have to change the sheets,” Adora mentions, rubbing her blunt nails up and down Catra’s spine.</p>
<p>“Later. We’ll talk about chores later.” The blonde hums in agreement.</p>
<p>“That was perfect,” Adora says, changing the topic. </p>
<p>“It was. I’ve dreamt of it, actually, but nothing compares to the real thing.”</p>
<p>Adora flushes. “Me too. And yeah, this was so much better than the dream.”</p>
<p>“Hehe, we’re so gay.” Catra breaks out into chuckles.</p>
<p>Adora joins in. “No shit, we're lesbians, Catra.”</p>
<p>“Useless ones.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll give Bow and Glimmer that one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Three Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the couple gets back on Monday, Adora avoids them in the morning and puts concealer on the visible bite marks and hickeys. When she gets out the shower and eats with them at dinner, Glimmer gasps. </p><p>“Adora! What happened?” Glimmer almost shouts, pointing at the blonde’s neck. A small blush creeps up on Glimmer’s cheeks.</p><p>“Just a hookup,” Adora says while flushing. Luckily, she’s always been shy about this stuff so there’s nothing too weird about her behavior.</p><p>“Damn, she got you good, huh…” Glimmer mumbles, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Glimmer…” Bow chastises, shaking his head.</p><p>“Okay, I promise I’ll stop. All I’m going to say is that I’m happy for you moving on, even if it’s only for a night,” Glimmer says before going back to eating her food.</p><p>“Uh, sure.” Adora shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>“Why is Catra’s shirt under the couch?” Glimmer asks Adora a few days later, holding it up in her hand.</p><p>“Uh… she got overheated and took it off.” Adora shrugs and hopes her cheeks aren’t blazing.</p><p>“She got hot and she just stripped in front of you?” She squints at the blonde.</p><p>“Nothing I haven't seen anyway,” Adora says, trying to remain calm. </p><p>“How did you survive seeing her shirtless? You’re a gay disaster,” Glimmer scoffs, but her voice is gentle, teasing rather than insulting. She shoves the shirt into Adora’s hands.</p><p>“Hey!” Adora goes to argue but then Glimmer is walking away and she decides against it. </p><p>She walks into her bedroom and covers her mouth, letting out shocked chuckles as she stares down at the shirt in her arms.</p><p>
  <em>How do they not know?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks pass and the couple take up more and more of each other’s days. They don’t live together but it seems like it. They are part of each other’s schedules, just like they were as kids. Adora’s room has become her and Catra’s and Catra’s room has become her and Adora’s. Most nights they spend snuggled up together, like they did as kids, but more. More touching, more holding, more petting. Catra’s tail curls around any part of Adora. Catra has always disliked people touching her tail, but Adora has always been the exception. She gets to touch Catra’s tail, she gets to have her tail wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet, wacking her face when she’s a dummy and wrapped around her in sleep.</p><p>It’s strange how similar and how different this is from their childhood. Sometimes they do chores together, mostly because Adora insists on helping out with Catra’s apartment. Catra pays her back by doing the same thing back at Adora’s, which is mostly her cooking for Adora since she’s always been better at it. </p><p>
  <em>”Hey, remember that time in college when you put the instant noodles in the microwave without water? And it basically blew up?” Catra asks as the two cook in the kitchen. Catra stirs the pasta while Adora shuffles the playlist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scorpia laughs from her spot in the living room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was an accident!” the blonde defends herself, looking up from the phone with blazing cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How do you do that by accident? You don’t put shit in the microwave by accident!” Catra bursts out laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wasn’t paying attention!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mhmm, sure, Adora.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s true!”</em>
</p><p>They go grocery shopping together too. Away from their friends, they can hold hands proudly in public. Catra convinces Adora to buy something for herself. One time it was a new flavor of protein powder and another it was treats from the bakery. She usually avoids sweets, but hey, she can have a cheat day every once in a while. She <em>deserves</em> it, right? </p><p>They're still managing to keep their relationship a secret. Glimmer and Bow haven’t pushed, keeping their promise, and Scorpia has been keeping their secret. Perfuma hasn’t figured it out and Scorpia definitely hasn’t told her, even though she’s over a lot and has seen them being all domestic many times. </p><p>
  <em>”Were we always like a couple?” Adora asks once, curled up with Catra on the couch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catra shrugs, her tail flicking back and forth, hitting Adora’s stomach gently. “Maybe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m just surprised they haven’t figured us out yet.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good, make them wonder.” Catra shrugs again. </em>
</p><p>Just about three months into their relationship, very early May, the two of them are in Catra’s bedroom. Catra is sitting at her desk, one leg crossed with her sketchbook sitting on her thigh.</p><p>“How do you want me?” Adora asks, sitting on Catra’s bed, facing her. </p><p>Catra motions with her wrist for Adora to turn to the side. “I’ll do a side profile. I’ve never been that good at them, but I’ve drawn many more since we were kids.” Adora can hear the scribbling against the page. “Yours has always been my favorite though.”</p><p>“That’s cheesy.”</p><p>“Shush, dummy. I know some cocky side of you knows it’s true. Your jawline is to die for, babe.”</p><p>Catra studies her muse before her eyes flick to her phone. She starts playing music to fill the empty air. The lamp on the nightstand gently and warmly lights the room. Adora hums softly, recognizing the tune, her lips gently curving into a smile. Catra begins to messily sketch a few rough outlines of Adora, mostly capturing the shapes rather than the final details as a warmup. </p><p>Once she feels she’s ready, she begins to sketch properly, marking down the shapes roughly before adding more detail. She chews her bottom lip absentmindedly as she loses herself in the motions. </p><p>Despite its difficulty, she loves drawing Adora’s hair. Besides, she’s gotten much better at drawing hair. She smiles to herself. It was a good idea to make her girlfriend take her hair out of her ponytail. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Catra compliments her and she smirks when she sees Adora blush. She’s heard that compliment probably a hundred times at this point but it still gets her flustered. </p><p>“So are you,” Adora doesn’t deflect or deny it. Catra smiles even wider at her response.</p><p>They fall back into a comfortable silence. Adora begins tapping her fingers on her thighs to the music. Catra takes over humming, stopping every couple seconds when she wants to focus on some details. </p><p>A few songs pass and Catra decides to change her perspective.</p><p>“Stay there,” Catra instructs as she moves her chair for a front view of her girlfriend. “You can look at me or at the wall, whichever makes you more comfortable.” </p><p>Adora nods her head, studying her girlfriend now that she has a front view of her. Her eyes flitter down to the paper occasionally but she respects Catra’s privacy. She doesn’t mind Adora looking at her sketches but the blonde still avoids being invasive. </p><p>Catra rakes her eyes over Adora’s face, taking in her luscious lips, cute nose and bright, sparkling blue eyes. She smiles softly when their eyes meet, dilated and looking at each other with love. She gets the shape of Adora’s face down first before adding the shapes for her eyes, nose and mouth. She goes back and adds more detail, eyes darting from her subject back to the canvas. She studies her eyelashes for a moment before flicking her wrist, getting their curves onto paper. </p><p>Her chest feels warm, full of love. This is so similar to what they did as kids, Catra using Adora as her reference, but now they’re not afraid to meet each other’s eyes with loving gazes. The hand that was holding her sketchbook moves to cup Adora’s cheek in her hand. Her eyes flick to Adora’s lips and back to her eyes.</p><p>“I love you,” the words come out easily, flowing from her lips naturally, like water in a stream.</p><p>Adora’s eyes widen in shock before they brighten. She flings her arms around her girlfriend. “I love you too.” </p><p>“I’m so lucky to finally have this,” Catra whispers, purring softly. </p><p>“I am too,” Adora agrees before pulling away, peppering Catra’s face in kisses. “So lucky.” They headbutt each other gently before resting their foreheads against one another. </p><p>Eventually, Catra leans away with a determined spark in her eyes. She stands up and places her stuff on the bed before grabbing her phone on the desk.</p><p>“Let’s order dinner and go to the rooftop,” the magicat suggests.</p><p>“You still have the key?”</p><p>“Mhmm. Razz has two for some reason.”</p><p>“You think she made one just for you?”</p><p>“Who knows.”</p><p>“...Are you gonna finish your sketch?” Adora motions to the sketchbook. </p><p>“It’s pretty much done. These were mostly warmups. I’d like to draw you on the roof actually. And maybe I can get a couple pictures of you up there for reference. You up for that?” </p><p>“Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Once they get their food, they get ready for the roof. They grab blankets, their bag of takeout, two water bottles, the key and they’re off. Scorpia coos at them before getting inspired to call Perfuma. </p><p>Instead of bringing her sketchbook, Catra goes for her drawing tablet. And if she ends up not being in the mood to draw after dinner, she has her phone for pictures (she’ll take pictures anyway. Adora is breathtaking). </p><p>They end up sitting on the blankets rather than being wrapped in them. They both have sweatshirts and the May evening air isn’t too chilly. Their hot food helps with the chill from the gentle wind. </p><p>Adora leans on Catra’s side, devouring her food. Catra gives up an arm to wrap around Adora. Her food is cradled in her lap. </p><p>Adora breaks the comfortable silence, turning to make eye contact with Catra. She swallows her food and clears her throat. “When did you...know?”</p><p>“Know what?” Catra has a feeling she knows what Adora’s asking but it can’t hurt to get clarification.</p><p>“That you loved me?”</p><p>“You’re not gonna go first, princess?”</p><p>“I can, if you want.” Adora shrugs, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“It’s cool, I’ll go first.” Catra takes a deep breath and lets her fork sit in the food container. She drums her fingers on her thigh, letting the memory come back to her. “I don’t know how old we were. Maybe...eight? I was eight, you were nine, probably. It was one of the nights Shadow Weaver really started being tough on me, calling me worthless, promising me you’d leave. And being that young, I hadn’t learned how to keep it all bottled in yet. </p><p>“So I curled up in bed with you and just cried. You soothed me and rubbed my back. You held me close and made me feel safe. That house never fucking felt like home, but when I calmed down, I realized you were home. I realized I didn’t want to live without you holding me close every night. I think that’s when it started.”</p><p>Adora sniffles and wraps her arms around Catra. “I love you,” she repeats shakily. “And I'm sorry.”</p><p>“You have to stop apologizing for that bitch. And I love you too, princess.” Catra takes a deep breath, giving them both a second to calm down. “Now, it’s your turn to spill, princess.” </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Adora wipes her cheeks and smiles softly. “Freshman year, that’s when it happened. Everybody was talking about first kisses and getting into relationships. We recently came out to each other and then, I don’t know how it happened but we kissed. And after that, shit, I knew I wanted more. I wanted to kiss again. But I was too afraid and Shadow Weaver… so I kept it all locked away. But it wasn’t locked away, because every time I looked at you, my heart raced and I just wanted more.”</p><p>“Yeah, that first kiss drove me crazy too,” Catra agrees before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek. “I wish we hadn’t waited so long, but at the same time, it’s good that we did. We were really good friends but we had issues and Weaver… we needed time to process and we finally got that time now.”</p><p>“And therapy,” Adora adds, sniffling again. </p><p>“Yeah, lots of therapy helped.” The two chuckle dryly at that truth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”She’ll never love you,” the witch growled, glaring down at the shaking child. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She does!” Catra insists, her fur puffing up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does she? I see her taking on more and more sports, trying to get away from you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no, that’s not true.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure, it is. Now, go do your chores! And stay away from Adora tonight. I don’t need you distracting her from her finals.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The water is a little too hot as she does the dishes but Catra can’t seem to care. She can’t seem to focus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if Adora is trying to get away from her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did she figure out her feelings?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit, shit, Catra loves Adora. She can’t lose her. She can’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Catra curls up in bed alone that night, not bothering to curl up at Adora’s feet. Even though she has a nightmare, she refuses to somehow be rejected by Adora that night.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catra pushes away from the memory and smiles. Weaver was always wrong. They go back to eating, enjoying the comfortable silence and the body heat from the other. The sunset makes both of their eyes glow and lightens both of their hair. They both look ethereal.</p><p>They spend most of the night outside. Catra doesn’t feel like drawing, having to keep some distance if she wants to draw Adora in real time. Adora insists on getting some nice pictures of them in the sunset. They take some selfies before they each have their own photoshoot.</p><p>“Come on, Adora! Flex those biceps!” </p><p>“No need to force that awkward smile, dork. Come on, think about something funny. There you go! There’s that pretty natural smile of yours!”</p><p>“Smile, Catra! Ahh, you’re so pretty!”</p><p>“Do a funny pose!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Same Old Takes a Toll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora hits a bit of a low. Her friends are there for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her body feels a tad heavier than usual, her smile and laugh are a tad forced, but deep down, she’s content like this, wrapped up in Catra. Entrapta and Scorpia sit with them, enjoying their nights off. They’re watching some comedy show but Adora isn’t taking it in, instead she takes in her confusing but familiar feelings. She tries to run away from them, focusing on the feeling of Catra next to her, the tail wrapped around her thigh and the gentle sound of Catra’s purr in her ear.</p><p>Adora doesn’t know why she’s feeling so lethargic, but when the show ends, she’s slowly pulling herself away from her girlfriend. </p><p>“You’re not staying over?” Catra tilts her head, the words are gentle not accusatory. There’s some concern in her features. </p><p>She notices the glances from her girlfriend’s roommates and gulps.</p><p>“Nah, not tonight. Besides, I have work tomorrow.” She waves her hand, shaking her head in unison with the motion.</p><p>Catra nods her head in understanding and doesn't push it. “Need anything before you go?”</p><p>“I think I’m all set. Show me out?”</p><p>“Of course, princess.”</p><p>When Adora leaves, Catra shoots their friends and Adora’s roommates a text message, mentioning her concern and leaves it at that. Glimmer and Bow promise to take care of her and update Catra if Adora decides to keep quiet. She thanks the two before pocketing her phone.</p><p>“Is she all good?” Scorpia asks, her brown eyes full of concern.</p><p>“I think so. She was probably feeling a bit off. Maybe she missed her bed.” Catra shrugs. “If I hear anything, I’ll let you guys know.”</p><p>“Do you want to watch something else?”</p><p>“I’m down,” Catra replies. “Entrapta?” </p><p>The pigtailed-woman is lost in her phone, probably texting Hordak or maybe controlling a robot from one of her many apps. Who knows? She looks up and Catra repeats the question for her.</p><p>“Sure!” the woman replies cheerily, lowering the bright screen from her face.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Adora curses this feeling. The constant fatigue, the lack of motivation and overall lack of passion lately. She got like this occasionally but she was going strong for a while, especially with her new relationship blossoming. Today it’s hitting its peak.</p><p>Instead of going to Huntara’s gym early before work, she decides to lay in bed and try to scrounge up the motivation to go in the first place. She silently wonders how long this will last, hoping it’ll be short. Maybe a week, at most? <em>Please be a week.</em></p><p>She was doing so well, balancing her time between work, her friends and now girlfriend. It’s just not enough at the moment. She’s tried cooking and baking a bit more to pass the time, feeling happy when she gives her girlfriend's roommates and her own something to eat. </p><p>She gets up later than usual, at the same time she’s always out the door, ready to workout. On rest days, she’s most likely out of bed and making breakfast for her roommates to make up for time wasted. Today’s just not one of those days. </p><p>She sometimes showers in the morning. She doesn’t have the energy this morning but at least she showered last night. She gets dressed into her uniform and then pulls her hair in a ponytail. She perfects it for a moment in the small mirror in her room before deciding she’s ready. She desperately needs a coffee and some breakfast.</p><p>She opens the door and is met with both her roommates up and about. Bow is making omelettes and Glimmer is texting away on her phone. Her pink hair is messy and fluffy at the same time. Her eyes are heavily lidded but her fingers type away at fast speeds like she’s been awake for hours. Bow is looking awake from where Adora’s standing, his back straight and his movements smooth and energetic.</p><p>“Morning,” Glimmer greets her, looking up from her screen.</p><p>Adora looks at them in shock, her eyes darting back and forth. The two of them get up after she leaves most days, so why are they up and making breakfast at this time? Did her alarm go off at the wrong time?</p><p>“I can see your thoughts racing from here. Your clock’s fine but that shouldn’t matter today. Bow, Catra and I are convincing you to take a day off,” Glimmer states, placing her phone face down on the table.</p><p>“And we’re gonna make you relax and have a nice breakfast. I’m making omelettes,” Bow adds with a smile, turning around and meeting the blonde’s eyes.</p><p>“I made coffee. Go grab some, Adora.” Glimmer juts her chin to their small kitchen. Her hand falls to the table, tapping with no rhythm to it.</p><p>“Okay, I’m grabbing coffee and I’ll have breakfast with you guys, but why would I take the day off? I never miss work.” She walks over and grabs her favorite mug, light blue with a cool sword design on it. She pours a cup and puts a tad of creamer in it. </p><p>“Exactly why you should miss a day,” the pink-haired woman argues.</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Adora sits across from her best friend, blowing on her steaming coffee.</p><p>“You’ve been out of it lately, Adora. You didn’t even get up to go do your workout today, and it’s not definitely not a rest day,” Glimmer points out, tapping her finger against her own cup. </p><p>“When’s the last time you did something for yourself? Besides working out and hanging out with any of your friends,” Bow asks as he flips an egg. </p><p>Her eyes widen before they squint as she struggles to come up with an answer. “Uh, I started reading a book not too long ago. I almost finished it but kind of lost interest,” she replies before taking a sip of her coffee. “I think hanging out with friends counts as something I do for myself. I hang out with you guys and Catra and them. I worked out with Riley again a few days ago,” she argues.</p><p>“Maybe, but it’s nothing new. Plus, you mention that being with Riley drains you,” Glimmer argues back.</p><p>“Kind of. I can’t tell if she’s flirting with me or not and it makes me nervous and we’re not really close or anything,” Adora rambles, tapping her finger nervously. Her face scrunches up a little.</p><p>Glimmer sighs and tries to get them off the topic of Riley. It’s Adora time right now. “You’ve been doing the same thing for months, Adora. You need to do something new. If that’s going out and finding a new hobby or just staying in bed all day for once.”</p><p>“Can you please call out of work? Like you said, you never take days off,” Bow begs, walking over to her with her eggs. Her mouth waters at the sight of her omelette but her heart cracks when she sees Bow’s puppy eyes.</p><p>“Fine, I was feeling kind of… off today anyway.” She grabs her phone and stands up, moving past Bow, who goes right back into the kitchen.</p><p>She takes a deep breath as she pulls up her contacts and finds Huntara’s number. Her hand shakes a tad, though she’s sure Huntara will be cool with it.</p><p>A couple rings and the buff woman picks up, her gruff voice filling the blonde’s ear, <em>”Blondie, you good? You’re usually here by now.”</em></p><p>“Um, I’m not feeling too well. Could I have the day off, Huntara? I promise I’ll be back in tomorrow though.”</p><p>
  <em>”Sure, don’t fret so much, blondie. You haven’t missed a day in months. It’s all good.”</em>
</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>The buff woman chuckles. <em>”Feel better, blondie. See you tomorrow if you’re up for it. Bye.”</em></p><p>“Thank you again. Bye.” She lets out a deep breath, letting her hand fall to her side.</p><p>The duo behind her cheers, clapping their hands. She rolls her eyes and sits in her seat, ready to dig in.</p><p>“Your girlfriend’s coming over,” Glimmer says, wiggling her eyebrows. </p><p>Adora pauses, her fork about an inch from her mouth. “...Huh?”</p><p>“Catra.”</p><p>“Pssh, she’s not my girlfriend.” <em>Did Catra…? No, they’d be mad, at the very least upset.</em></p><p>“Calm down, we’re just teasing. She’ll be over in a bit. You know she’s not a morning person.” </p><p>She clears her throat. “Heh, yeah,” she quickly agrees, managing a small smile.</p><p>“Dig in!” Bow says as he finishes his own omelette. </p><p>The women listen and get to work on their breakfasts. They take bites and give Bow thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Once Bow and Glimmer leave for work, Adora is left with some time to herself. Catra will be here soon and while she’s tempted to hang around with her and do nothing, she wants to do something else. At the same time, her bedroom is calling her.</p><p>“I guess I’ll treat myself,” she mumbles, checking the time. 7:42. Catra will be here around eight. She can sit in bed until then.</p><p>After undressing from her uniform, she pulls on one of Catra’s sweatshirts and sweatpants and curls up in bed. She covers herself with her blankets which still have a tiny bit of warmth to them. The blonde’s not sure what to do. She opens up Instagram and immediately exits it. She doesn’t want to waste her day on social media. It won’t make her feel any better.</p><p>Her eyes dart over to her dresser and notice that one book she hasn’t touched in a while, a blue bookmark still sticking out between the pages.</p><p>She ends up reading that action story she started a while ago. She plays some gentle piano in the background, hoping it’ll help her focus and keep her calm. The apartment is quiet and it doesn’t feel <em>right</em>. She needs the gentle sounds of Catra in the other room or Bow and Glimmer talking.</p><p>At 8:07, she hears knocking. She got twelve pages into her book. It’s a start. She places the bookmark inside and closes it, tossing it to the edge of her bed. She speed walks to the door and opens it, not checking to see who it is. </p><p>As expected, it’s Catra. She wears a gentle smile and in one of her hands is a large bag. Before Adora can say anything, her girlfriend wraps her arms around her, pulling her close.</p><p>“Look at you, taking a day off. You’re letting yourself be a little selfish for once,” she praises, pecking her cheek every couple words. The blonde giggles at the praise, feeling heat flood her cheeks.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal.” She shrugs.</p><p>Catra pulls away, pouting. “For you, it is,” she insists before ushering them inside and shutting the door. </p><p>“I got better at it, a while ago. And then I fell back into it,” Adora says as they walk to the living room.</p><p>“It happens. I do it too. I snap sometimes and fall back into my old habits. You’ve seen it,” she points out as she curls up on Adora's side. She purrs gently, trying to soothe her girlfriend. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. It’s normal, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, I feel like my problem is so much easier. I need to relax or go and do something new to get of this rut or whatever—“</p><p>“Adora, it’s hard for you to do things like this. It’s not our fault we’re like this, we can’t blame ourselves or shit like that,” Catra stays sternly, looking into her eyes.</p><p>“...Yeah,” Adora finally agrees, nodding her head solemnly. “I love you,” she says quietly, leaning a little to kiss the top of Catra’s head. The magicat trills at the attention.</p><p>“I love you too. So, what’re we gonna do?”</p><p>“I thought about relaxing, but I’m not really made for that.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. I had an idea, if you’re cool with it. Feel free to say no, today’s about you,” Catra says as she leans over to the bag she brought. She pulls out a soccer ball with a grin. “Thoughts?” Her ears are perked up and her tail dances happily. She tosses the ball and catches it.</p><p>“Soccer?” Catra hands her the ball and the two share a smile. “Yeah, this sounds good. I remember when we used to play soccer at the home, us versus Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle.”</p><p>“Yeah, we haven’t seen them in a while, huh?” Catra mentions, frowning a little. Kid Adora never would have pictured Catra frowning at the idea of not seeing Lonnie.</p><p>“We haven’t,” Adora replies, rolling the ball around in her fingers.</p><p>“We should talk to them soon.”</p><p>“Can we tell them about us? They’re not friends with Bow and Glimmer and everyone. I mean, they’re friends with Scorpia but she knows,” Adora asks hopefully, giving Catra the puppy eyes.</p><p>“Obviously. Last time we saw them, Lonnie gave me shit for not dating you already. Now, we can shove it in their faces.” The feline giggles. “Seriously though, I’ll text our group chat and revive it. We’ll see.”</p><p>“Can’t wait,” Adora replies, humming happily. She’s trying to purr. The action makes Catra trill. She’s always found it absolutely adorable.</p><p>They sit on the couch for a while, Adora trying to manage the energy to go out and exercise. Catra tells her they have all day and they don’t even have to go today if she’s not up for it. After a few minutes, Adora’s foot and fingers are tapping. She needs to get some of this nervous energy out. She’s ready and if she loses this energy, Catra reminds her they can immediately go home. Today is about Adora.</p><p>“Ready for soccer practice, babe? I took Scorpia’s car so we can go the field.”</p><p>“Yeah. Do you think the sweats are fine?”</p><p>“You’re wearing my clothes, I’m always happy with that.” She kisses her cheek. “Let’s get going, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive at the field, Catra takes out the bag again and it’s revealed that there’s more to the bag. She takes out blue soccer cones with a proud smile.</p><p>“Catraaa, you shouldn’t spend so much.”</p><p>“Calm down, Dor. They cost less than twenty bucks, and you deserve to be spoiled. I haven’t even bought you cleats, babe.” </p><p>“I don’t know what I would’ve done if you bought cleats.” </p><p>They walk to the field. Since it’s a Wednesday, the field is completely empty. Perfect. </p><p>“Okay, Coach Catra is telling you to set up the cones, princess.”</p><p>“Coach Catra?”</p><p>“Mhmm. Get going.” She shoves the pile of cones into her hands.</p><p>“You got it, Coach.” </p><p>While Adora sets up the cones, Catra bounces the ball between her feet and then off each of her knees back and forth. She loses it a few times and ends up getting a little lost in the warmup. When she loses the ball for the last time, she notices the blonde watching her with a smile. </p><p>“Okay, good job. Now, you’re going to weave through the cones as a warmup. Get going, Adora!” She kicks the ball into the air. Adora catches it with her hands and Catra tuts. “No hands in soccer. Take a lap!”</p><p>“Seriously?” </p><p>“Yes!” Catra calls out.</p><p>“The power’s going to your head, Cat!” </p><p>“Shut up and take your lap, princess!”</p><p>Adora chuckles as she breaks out into a run. The mild air fills her chest. Her flyaways fall back out of her face. She gets some of her energy back with the thrill of running. She’s surprised this is working for her. Maybe it’s Catra or the flora. The fatigue and that strange feeling remains but she does her best to push through. </p><p>She high fives Catra when she’s done with her lap and gets back to the ball to her drills. She gets the hang of it quick, controlling the ball expertly. She remembers when she first started playing, messing around in Weaver’s backyard with little control of the ball. <em>Wow, that was a long time ago, huh?</em></p><p>When she’s done Catra claps and decides they two of them are going to pass the ball back and forth. At first, they stand a couple feet apart, lightly bunting the ball and forth as they make casual conversation.</p><p>“Having fun, princess?”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>They slowly spread out getting farther and farther. Eventually, Catra decides they should switch back and forth between offense and goalie, one on one. They switch back and forth for four rounds, teasing each other as they play. They both make fun of the other when they score, the loser rolling their eyes at the teasing. </p><p>Lastly, they play one on one. No goalie. Just the two of them back and forth on the field. First to five wins. The time spent away from sports is catching up with Catra. For the most part, she’s faster than Adora but her stamina has gotten worse. Adora ends up willing. Usually, Catra would be a little salty or disappointed that she doesn’t have bragging rights but seeing the grin on the blonde’s face makes up for it. </p><p>“I’m getting tired,” Adora says. Her face is red and she’s sweaty but she still looks so excited. Her eyes are so bright. She’s doing this for Catra. “Wanna go back?”</p><p>“Keep going, Dor. I’ll sit on the bench.”</p><p>Adora shrugs. “Not as fun without you. We’ll continue another day?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Thank you, Coach Catra,” Adora teases before kissing her ear. </p><p>“Dork.”</p><p>They clean up before sitting on the bench for a bit, letting the cool breeze hit their sweaty bodies. After twenty minutes of sitting around, they decide to call it quits for today and leave.</p><p>They end up showering together, Adora washing Catra’s hair for her and Catra doing the same in turn. </p><p>They end up curled up in Adora’s bed once they’re all dry. Catra takes a nap while Adora reads her book. She ends up finishing it and silently cheers herself on. It’s her first book in a while. When Catra wakes up and when her roommates get home, she’s totally updating them on this. </p><p>Her fatigue slowly makes its way back. Her eyes get heavy but the negative feelings aren’t hitting so hard. Catra has dulled them for her, even if it’s temporary. She stretches before trying to get comfy enough for a nap. She rarely ever does this, especially before noon. </p><p>
  <em>I guess I really am treating myself today.</em>
</p><p>She wraps an arm around Catra, pulling her close. She feels better, getting out and doing something she hasn’t done in a long while. Her mind and body feel much better than it had this morning. The tiredness remains though, so she lets her girlfriend’s gentle purrs lull her to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i haven’t been feeling confident about my writing lately but i’m not sure what to do about it. please let me know if you liked this or of any critiques you have!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know if you guys want more. i have some more ideas for this. thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>